


Shades of Red

by MakoStorm



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Because who doesn't like drabbles and one shots, Expect alot of angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoStorm/pseuds/MakoStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots and drabbles dedicated to K's wonderful characters. Many will be Mikoto/Totsuka and all of them may not tie in together. This is basically a giant muse dump for all my ideas from this beautiful fandom~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I'm basically going to be working on these guys whenever I get a spare moment or have muse. This is just a place for me to throw my muse when I'm not doing anything with it like RPing~ Hope you guys enjoy!

Totsuka spent most of his time around the bar these days. With no real obligations keeping him elsewhere, he took to helping Izumo during the day, or taking care of Anna. Of course he still went on assignment every once in a while when it was possible he could be of some help, but for the most part he stayed behind. Someone had to be here for the other’s to come back to after all, didn’t they?

Anna enjoyed helping him when she could, especially when she found Totsuka cooking up some new concoction in the kitchen. She was there now, sitting at the counter with a small batch of cupcakes in front of her and a bag of red icing in her small hands. Totsuka had done what he could to teach her the proper way to hold the bag, now it all came down to practice really. The crooked and awkward tops of the cupcakes would still be edible, even if the icing wasn’t perfect.

“That one looks really good, Anna!” He praised her on her newly completed one, lifting it to inspect it himself. It seemed practice really was the key if she only kept getting better. “I think this is your best one yet!” He set it back down, moving to put the last of the dishes away.

The bar had been closed for the day by he himself while the others were on assignment. Izumo expected he would be useful this time around and had left him in charge. No one really came in so it was a quiet night spent with Anna and trying out the new recipe he had found for cupcakes. Anna of course wanted to help and a few drops of food coloring had made the cupcakes red to her satisfaction before they baked them.

Anna took the best decorated cupcake and stared at it before looking to Totsuka. “This is for Mikoto.” She said simply before setting it aside and out of the way of the others. Tatara smiled, chuckling at how adorable he found the sight before nodding. “Saving the best for King! I think he’ll like it! Now how about helping me put away the rest of your pretty ones, hm?” Just then, he heard the back door burst open and peeked his head around the corner as various Homra members piled in.

“Did you see Mr. Mikoto?! He wiped the floor with all of them with no problem!” Ahh and that would be Yata leading them inside of course. The lot was always more rambunctious and loud when the skateboarder was present. “They won’t be showing their faces ‘round here anytime soon! Oh, hey Tatara.”

The group had piled in to the kitchen, no doubt in their trek to the main part of the bar and Anna hopped down from her stool, carefully lifting the plate of cupcakes and scurrying to the others. Tatara stepped behind her, settling a steady hand on her shoulder just in case. The tray was nearly as large as she was after all and he didn’t want her toppling over into them. “Cupcakes.” She stated happily, holding the crookedly decorated cupcakes up for inspection.

“Ah, is this what you were doing while we were away, Princess?” Kamamoto asked, deciding to be the first to snatch one off the plate as Anna nodded. Eric peered over Yata’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow as he studied the confections. “The icing looks like it was thrown on with-” He was cut off by Yata’s elbow landing in his stomach and growled with what air he had left.

“Watch your mouth! Anna worked hard to make these for us, you know?!” He looked about ready to crack his skateboard over Eric’s head for good measure and Totsuka could already sense the situation escalating.

“You’re too loud you useless Chihuahua.” Eric grumbled out in english, succeeding in ticking Yata off even more as he only understood he’d been compared to a dog. Kamamoto snagged Yata by the shirt while Kousuke did the same for Eric, tugging them apart. Tatara laughed, sensing the two wanted to start taking blows at each other as he stepped between them. “Now now, that’s enough of that. It’s late and I think our princess wants you all to try what she worked so hard to make.”  Anna still stood with the plate in her hands, considerably empty now as the other members had ignored the scuffle and snatched their own.

Once everyone had settled down in the bar Tatara took a look around, blinking in confusion. “Where have King and Kusanagi gone off to?”

“Mikoto wanted to stay behind and get info from the guys that were left.” Kamamoto said with a yawn, sprawled on one of the couches in obvious exhaustion. “Kusanagi stayed with him to make sure he didn’t go overboard before they learned everything they could.” This had Tatara chuckling since they all knew how easy it would be for Mikoto to burn em to ash if he wasn’t kept back.

-

-

Everyone soon parted ways to their own rooms and homes as the night wore on. It had been a long day and they all could use their rest. Tatara got Anna ready for bed, brushing her hair for her as they waited on the couch for the arrival of their king. It was a while longer after, that Anna began to doze in her seat. He watched her for a few minutes as she sat there, eyes drooping and head struggling to stay up right. It bobbed down slowly, jerking back up as she forced herself to wakefulness.

“I think it’s time for bed, Anna.” He said coaxingly, standing up and she stared up at him with nothing short of puppy dog eyes. Those eyes could get her anything in the world she wanted. She had used the same tactic on Izumo more than once. Why were they such pushovers with this small child?

“Mikoto isn’t back yet.” She replied quietly, turning her gaze back to her hands in her lap and he sighed. He held his hand out to her for her to take which she did reluctantly.

“How about you wait in King’s room then? That way you can be there when he gets home. He won’t mind.” She seemed sated by that response and let herself be led upstairs. Mikoto’s room was scarcely furnished, and tidy, courtesy of Tatara who preferred keeping it neat even if Mikoto tended to not do any cleaning up himself most of the time.

He calmly tucked Anna under the covers, smiling as he saw her drifting off already even with the determined expression on her face. She really was trying but all little girls needed their sleep. Especially young strains. “Good night, our princess. King will be home soon.” He tucked hair out of her face before kissing her forehead lightly and leaving the room.

He flopped down on the couch downstairs again with a sigh, stretching out on his back to wait for his king as well. He must be letting off some steam to be taking this long.  It wasn’t long before he was yawning himself, drifting off to sleep in the silence of the bar.

-

-

“I don’t think they’ll be walking for a while. You really laid into em.” Kusanagi said as he snubbed the cigarette out beneath the heel of his shoe. Mikoto didn’t have a response other than a grunt as he opened the door to the bar and stepped inside.

The bar was deserted and dark, as expected for the late hour. The kitchen light had been left on for them and the barkeeper’s eyes immediately fell on a plate on the counter. Two cupcakes were nestled on it, covered just barely by a paper towel. He lifted it away to look at them properly; noticing how much more crooked one’s decorating was from the other. Mikoto snagged the letter that sat next to it, looking it over before passing it on.

“Looks like Anna and Totsuka worked hard for us while we were away. Says the nicer one’s yours. So says Anna.” He huffed out a laugh, snagged the messier of the two cupcakes. “Better make sure you eat it. You’ll hurt Anna’s feelings otherwise.” He turned and headed towards the main portion of the bar, eating the sweet as he went, if only to appease Anna. It was good; no doubt a result of Totsuka’s excellent cooking skills he had developed. “Ah, looks like he was waiting for you again.” He said when he saw a lump on the couch.

Mikoto walked in behind him, following his gaze. At least Anna wasn’t waiting up with him this time. Last time he had found them both curled on the couch together.

“I’ll leave him to you.” Izumo said with a pat on the shoulder. “I’m going to head home now that I know the bar’s still standing.” He headed back to the kitchen and Mikoto heard the sound of keys and the closing of a door before the bar fell into silence again.

He looked back at Totsuka with a sigh, stepping over and reaching down to brush bangs from the male’s eyes. Honestly, falling asleep down here instead of in a bed where he belonged. He bent down, hands sliding beneath Totsuka’s knees and back before he lifted him easily.

Tatara squirmed, eyes fluttering open groggily before he registered where he was and grinned. “Welcome home, King.” He said with a stretch in the other’s hold, arms linking around Mikoto’s neck comfortably. “You were gone for a while. Let off some steam?” He received a grunt in response and took it as an answer as the other carried him upstairs. “That’s good. Though, Anna was waiting for you. She’s taken over your bed for the night, waiting for you to come back.”

If the redhead was bothered by this news, he gave no sign as he pushed his bedroom door open. True to the other’s word, Anna was asleep curled in a ball in the center of the bed. Tatara was flopped down unceremoniously on the edge, causing the girl to stir slightly before stilling again. “So rough.” Totsuka teased, tone proving he was unbothered by the action as he reached over into his lover’s drawer and snagged one of his shirts. He quickly changed into it, comfortable with how baggy it proved to be on him as he curled under the covers with Anna.

The bed’s actual owner joined a moment later dressed in a simple pair of sleep pants and a shirt. He took Anna’s other side and the child migrated to him immediately in her sleep, latching onto him.

Tatara giggled, burying his face into a pillow. “Ahh, Anna looks so comfortable. I’m jealous.” Mikoto snorted, adjusting the child to lie on top of him instead, leaving the space between his side and forearm open. The light haired man happily took the vacant space, pressing close before inhaling deeply and relaxing. He felt the barest touch of a hand at his lower back and smiled before looking to Anna. “She always waits with me, you know. She adores being with you out of everyone so she waits for you to come back.”  

“Stupid.” He felt the voice vibrate through the other’s chest beneath his hand. “All that happens is you exhaust yourselves. Where’s the point in that?”

“We get to welcome our king home. What could be better than that?” Was Totsuka’s only answer before he flinched as he was flicked in the back of the head.

“Sleep.” Was the gruff command and Tatara found he couldn’t disobey as he sighed contently and curled against the other’s chest to sleep.

 

 


	2. Night Wanderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Didn't take long for this one to pop out did it? I have this headcanon that while Yata really sucks at talking with girls, he would have a good relationship with Anna. A brother and sister thing. So this came about randomly. Beware angst! But there is fluff too~ Enjoy!

 

Things in the bar had been different.

The company was about the same. Homra was always here, there was always something going on but the atmosphere had changed. It was as loud as ever but somehow more muted. The bar was still just as brightly lit as before but at the same time it seemed far far too dim. It was a given that things would change. A given that things would feel _different_ , but he hadn’t realized just how badly things would change to them all until the worst had already happened.

They had lost Tatara.

The man had been a constant presence in their home, in their very lives, since they all joined Homra. Even when the monkey and himself had joined, Totsuka had been close to the side of his king. Yata had envied him the position once, until he realized just how close to their king the male really was. Really, there was no one more suited for the position than Totsuka. He had seen firsthand the power Tatara had over his king when they needed to keep him from destroying the place. Anna had even relayed to him what occurred the day she joined Homra. How Mikoto had let himself go all out to save her and Totsuka both from their assailant and Totsuka had calmed him with a simple touch to his shoulder.

Now, with Totsuka gone, even Yata could feel the power that their king kept within himself. He could feel how hard Mikoto was trying to keep it contained, even if he gave no true outward sign of the ordeal. They could all feel the aura bubbling in his gut like a volcano waiting to explode.

Kusanagi was a bit of a help, with good reason. He had known Mikoto longer than anyone. He would know simple tips and tricks to help Mikoto along even if he couldn’t come close to filling the gaping hole their friend left behind. Yata just hoped it was enough. He hoped once the red king got the revenge he craved, that they all craved, that he would settle down, if only slightly.

He sighed and rolled over on the couch, tucking his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He had decided to crash here for the night after a long day. They were tracking down the gun that was used to kill Tatara and unfortunately that required a longer process than Yata liked. The only decent part was that he’d gotten to bash some dirt bags into the ground a few times.

Despite the long day and how tired his body clearly was, he couldn’t get his mind to shut down. The memory of Tatara’s death was too fresh, too painful in his mind. He’d hardy slept at all these past few days since they found him on the rooftop.

Mikoto had knocked him in the head once, telling him to sleep and Yata had truly done his best but it wasn’t easy. The few hours of sleep he did manage to catch were filled with images of blood and a feeling of failure and hopelessness as their friend faded in his arms.

He could still feel the cold touch on his cheek. Tatara had tried to be reassuring to the last, even with his final words. Even death didn’t change that guy. He had scrubbed and scrubbed at the blood he had left on his face until his skin turned raw but he could still feel it.

A shuffled reached his ears and he turned his head, jumping with a surprised yelp when he saw Anna standing by the couch. A plush lion dangled from her tight grip and he felt his heart twist at the memory of Tatara gifting her with it one day. “Anna? What’s up?” He sat up, hair disheveled from his tossing and turning and being shoved under a beanie all day long.

The small girl clutched the lion to her chest tightly, looking unsure of what to say before he caught her muffled response. “Mikoto…is having a nightmare but…he locked the door.”

Yata knew of the connection the clan’s resident princess had with the king. Whatever torture his dreams were putting him through, she would be able to feel in a sense. Most of them acted oblivious to the thought of Mikoto having nightmares. They never wanted their king to feel like less of a person in front of them. Besides that, Tatara was always there to sooth him to a more peaceful sleep and there had never been a true cause for worry.

Now though, Tatara wasn’t here and for him to have locked his door…he must have truly been worried about someone getting hurt. He didn’t want Anna or Izumo wandering in during something like that and putting them at risk.

“Uh…” He didn’t know how to respond for a moment before sighing and lying back down again, scooting over to make room. “Want to stay with me for a while?” He patted the newly empty space and she padded over to him, climbing up onto the couch and curling up against his side. Her eyes were tearful and she dabbed at them with the sleeve of her nightgown. She was worried about Mikoto. Still upset about Tatara. It was all too much for a ten year old girl to handle, even if she was special.

He grabbed the blanket he had been using, pulling it up over them and making sure Anna was tucked in tight before relaxing, settling a comforting arm around her. She nestled close and he stared down at her with a small frown. “Hey, Anna.” The red eyed child turned her wet gaze up at him and he became flustered, unsure how to go about doing what he had seen Totsuka do multiple times. “It’ll all work out in the end, ok? Right?” That’s what Totsuka would do to make her feel better isn’t it?

Anna stared at him intently before leaning close to Yata’s face, making him lean back. “Yata should stay Yata.” She said simply and he blinked before being unable to stop a laugh. Right. Who was he to act like Tatara? He wasn’t good at it at all.

“We’ll kick their asses.” He said instead, pulling her close again. “We’ll beat the bastards and leave no ash behind, just you wait.” He felt Anna’s smile against him even at the crude words and knew he had said the right thing. She nodded against him before relaxing in his hold and Yata found that he was beyond tired himself. He ran a hand over the girl’s silver hair before relaxing, mind falling into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay a "what if?" Scenario!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing. This is a “what if” scenario of what could have happened if Mikoto had been who Totsuka called instead of Kusanagi and this came about xD It was supposed to be all angst angst angst but I caved and it turned out a bit different towards the end. I don’t have any plans of continuing this as an actual story as of now but if I get ideas and inspiration later, that may change. So, enjoy!

This wasn’t what he had been planning when he came here.

He had simply wanted to record the city lights for Anna to see in the morning. She would like them, he knew. Really, it was to be expected. It wasn’t the first time he had been targeted as a red clansman but it may very well be the last. He could feel the blood pooling beneath him, cooling rabidly on the cold concrete and knew he didn’t have long at all. _So I’ll die in a place like this…_

The colorless king. That was what he had said, wasn’t it? He knew the former king had died recently, thanks to Izumo’s constant stream of information. He had even met and been saved by the former king’s clansman once. If that guy actually was the colorless king, there was a large chance he would go after his comrades and cause more trouble for them than he had any right to.

If he called them and warned them like this though…either way he looked at it, he was going to be a burden to them. The chances of him surviving much longer were dwindling by the second. He grunted, hand clutching at the gushing wounds in his abdomen and choking at the searing pain the action brought. He felt blood in his throat and coughed, feeling a new wave of warmth over his fingers as he lifted himself and rolled onto his back. Hopefully the new position would slow the blood’s flow outwards if nothing else.  

He fumbled for his PDA with shaking hands, blood smearing on the screen as he scrolled through his contacts. His thumb hovered over King’s name for a moment, unsure. He was at the bar with Kusanagi and the others now but…how would he react to this? He didn’t think he really wanted to find out. Mikoto’s power had been eating away at him as of late, even with Totsuka’s help. To have this happen…he really was afraid of the effect it would have on his king.

The better choice would be Izumo. He would be level headed and didn’t run the risk of burning the whole city to the ground in his rage. No matter how much he wanted it to be King he spoke to, was it really worth the risk…?

His thumb pressed down regardless, still half tempted to call Izumo instead, if only to spare Mikoto, but he wanted to be selfish. If this was where he was going to have his end, he wanted to hear King’s voice one more time.

The line picked up on the other end after a few rings and Totsuka heard a grunt on the other end. _“What is it?”_

He took shuddering breath, each one sending a stab of pain through him as he tried to breathe properly. It was becoming a harder and harder task to do at this point. “King…” His voice was weak and ragged and already he could hear the sounds of Mikoto standing on the other end of the line. He tried to form words, feeling tears pricking at his eyes as he tried to take in enough breath to speak properly but the pain was too much.

_“Tatara.”_ There was an edge to Mikoto’s voice now, a hint of rage as he came to understand that Totsuka wasn’t alright by any means. Totsuka couldn’t cease his body’s trembling and soon the PDA clattered to the cement roof beneath him. He stared up at the stars above him faintly, trying to think of something he could say to appease his king. He didn’t want to hear that edge to his tone anymore.

_“Mikoto?! What the hell’s the matter?!”_ Ah, that was Izumo. It seemed King already wasn’t doing so well in reining in his aura if the bartender sounded like that. He didn’t usually react that way. He was used to Mikoto’s rage. So to sound like that, he wondered if King had done damage to the bar already.

_“Let’s go.”_  It was no doubt an order, growled and anger filled and Totsuka could hear Yata inquiring what was wrong, probably close on Mikoto’s heels even as he spoke. He didn’t hear Mikoto give an answer and he wondered if the red king was even able to. Perhaps he was so busy trying to contain his aura that he couldn’t speak.

This was cruel of him. To do this to King this way. Even given the situation, his selfishness in this one occasion could very well prove to be worse for anyone involved with Mikoto. Even the clan may have a cause for worry. Still, as much as that thought pained him, he found it soothing to hear Mikoto on the other end, even if all he could pick up now was frantic breathes as he led the others from the bar.

“King…” He heard a hitch of breath and took that as a sign the redhead could hear him at least somewhat. “…can you hear me…” He felt the blood in his throat get in the way of his voice, turning it breaking and raspy more than his lack of energy already had. “I just…wanted to say, I was blessed…even now…I think that…” His words forced a series of coughs that whacked his body with pain, his fingers digging into the cold beneath him.

_“Stupid!”_ Mikoto all but roared over the line. _“Where?!”_ He tried to rein in his coughs enough to answer, feeling the blood dribble from his mouth and down his chin. He was cold, trembling, and he didn’t have the energy to willingly call any of his aura to even attempt to warm him any. He wouldn’t use it, even if he did have the energy. He needed to save everything. Needed to wait until King found him here. “Roof…” he managed, knowing the redhead would know where to go. They had been here together only recently. Funny. He hadn’t expected this to happen so soon after stating his place was here with them.

He watched his sharp breaths mist in the December air, eyes feeling heavy all of a sudden. “Tell Anna for me…” he said softly, hearing the thudding footsteps over the phone now and knew for certain the king knew where to find him. “I don’t think…I can wish her a happy birthday.” Tears were leaking from his eyes now, falling down his face and mixing with blood beneath him. This wasn’t how he had planned on celebrating their princess’s birthday at all. He hadn’t wanted something like this to tarnish her special day.

“King…you’re mad, aren’t you?” He said quietly, knowing he was.

_“Wait for me.”_ It was as close to a plea as he would ever get from Mikoto and he smiled, sadness dragging the corners of his lips down despite his efforts. He was going to try. He would like to see him once more at least, tell him about the colorless king. Mikoto would protect everyone from him, he was sure of that.  

“Y-yeah. I’ll wait.”

He couldn’t say anything more as he stared up at the sky above. It was clear tonight and the stars could be seen despite the city lights. It was oddly peaceful to see really. Or maybe that was just because he was accepting what was to happen. The only thing he regretted, was having to leave Mikoto’s side this way.

_Kusanagi-san was right._ He couldn’t help but think. He always did say he would end up getting himself killed. Ah but, was it strange he didn’t care? Even now, knowing an outcome such as this, there wasn’t really anything he would change about his life. Well, except for choosing this particular rooftop of course. The small chuckle that thought caused forced him to grit his teeth as pain followed. The wound was beginning to feel oddly numb at this point. That probably wasn’t a good sign. What was it he heard someone say once? So long as you can feel it, it means you’re alive?

He sighed and saw the airship high above him, gazing at it for a moment before it drifted from his sight and he closed his eyes. It would be nice to rest, just for a short while. His eyes felt incredibly heavy.

He didn’t know how much time had passed before he heard steps thundering up the stairs. “Tatara!” Yata was here, he wasn’t surprised. He cracked open his eyes as he heard them hit the rooftop. Mikoto’s aura was pouring off of him in waves. Any person who tried to get near him now would burn to ash just trying. He knew this, but as he ran to him, all Totsuka could feel was a soothing warmth, like a breeze. It always felt like that to him. He had never been afraid because he had never seen or felt any reason to be.

The redhead knelt to one knee at his side and for all the rage he was expressing, his touch was something else entirely. He felt a gentle, warm hand encase the back of his neck and shoulder, lifting him from the hard surface of the roof like one would something fragile. It hurt, no matter how gentle he was trying to be and Tatara tried to keep himself from wincing.

 He vaguely saw Yata and Izumo on his other side and despite the situation, let a passing thought hit his mind. Anna shouldn’t be left alone. If she woke up to no one there, she would be worried. Maybe Kamamoto was staying with her. Someone needed to be.

“Who did this?” The king’s voice was gruff, short, and angry but he could just barely feel the tremors in his hand as the other was settled against his face, brushing hair aside. That touch was nice, so warm against his skin and he closed his eyes for a moment. Right, he had asked who.

“The…colorless king…” The words were hard to get out and he took in another sharp breath as he felt Mikoto tense, his flames shooting higher to the point even Yata had to take a step back.

“Tatara! Are you saying another king did this to you?!” To attack one of their own, to attack a member of another clan on their turf was unacceptable in its own right but to have done something like this?! What in the hell could they have been after?

Kusanagi grasped Yata’s shoulder in a firm grip, a silent warning. “Don’t make him speak anymore.” He said, Totsuka’s camera now dangling from his grip.

Tatara lifted a hand, seeing the power and aura shining bright behind his king’s eyes. He settled a hand at his cheek, willing those flames to settle and watching as it had the desired effect. “Too bright.” He said softly, attempting a smile. “Don’t burn the building down.” His fingers left a trail of blood behind that he hadn’t intended but nothing could be done for it now. He let his hand fall, too weak to keep it up any longer.

“You won’t die.” His king’s hand caught his own, holding it tight before releasing it to go for Totsuka’s clothes. He ripped the shirt and jacket open, settling his hand over the opened wounds and forcing his aura forth.

“Mikoto.” Izumo said in warning. This may end up doing more harm to Totsuka than good. His aura was never meant to bring harm to his clansmen. Totsuka’s aura would protect him and in doing so, wear him out more than he already was.

His king didn’t heed his warning though, feeling Tatara’s aura resisting his own even as he tried to force his fire to sear the wounds closed. Tatara squirmed in his hold, breath quickening and a hand clenching into the fabric of Mikoto’s shirt. The moment his aura weakened, he gave a hitching scream. Mikoto kept on, forcing his way through and burning the wounds closed. Totsuka was weak now, meaning his aura was as well. Weaker than usual at any rate which allowed Mikoto to accomplish this even as every scream set him on edge.

Totsuka went limp in his hold when he finished, the shock and pain being too much and, for a moment, Mikoto thought him lost before he saw the barely there rise and fall of his chest.

“You’ve managed to stop the bleeding but that won’t fix any damage on the inside.” Izumo said, kneeling and settling a hand to the limp man’s neck. His pulse was erratic, breathing shallow. They still didn’t have the time to waste here. “Someone’s already on the way, let’s go. Yata, you go on ahead and wait at the bar. Tell Kamamoto what happened and contact the others. I’ll call you soon.”

Yata was quick to do as he was ordered, despite wanting to stay. It wouldn’t do to argue and make his king angry at this point and even he knew how to pick his own battles.

Mikoto stood, his vassal cradled in his arms as he made a beeline for the stairs, Izumo hot on his heels. “He isn’t out of the woods yet but you may have given him a fighting chance. Let’s get him to the hospital and I’ll get going on any information I can on who did this. We’ll find em.”

“I’ll burn them all.” 


	4. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on something that may have happened after Tatara passed. From Izumo's point of view. In short, I'm an asshole. Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also take note this is my first time trying out Izumo's character so I'm still working on developing him. <3

Things had been really rough over the last few days.

Members were constantly in and out of the bar at all times of the day now. He had closed the establishment to the public temporarily, if only to give them all more room to work. To give them all the private space simply to _grieve._

There had been plenty of that here over the last few days. Even after the small service they held for Tatara there were still tears being shed. Yata had refused to cry anymore, from what he had seen. He was too focused on finding those behind it to let himself cry over Totsuka anymore. He simply wanted to bash their heads in. This didn’t stop the emotions of the other members though. He knew for a fact he had seen Eric lose it this morning, when he thought no one was looking. Kousuke had obviously seen and had tugged the other off to comfort him in private, away from the others. It was still weighing down heavily on all of them.

None more so though, than their king.

Mikoto rarely emerged from his room these days. He spent hours on end locked away unless Izumo had information to pass along to him. Izumo had worked restlessly, trying to learn as much as he could in the short time since their comrade’s death. He had plunged into his near limitless amount of contacts to pull every bit of information from that night as he could. He knew Mikoto appreciated it and wanted to hear every detail but otherwise wanted to be left alone.

He had felt the shift the night Tatara died. The second Mikoto received news it was almost as if the world had shifted on its axis, throwing everything into chaos. Izumo had felt the change. Had felt the raging power that spiked even if Mikoto rarely gave any outward sign of his plight. Losing Tatara had been a blow he wasn’t sure any of them could take.

He wasn’t a fighter. The kid never had been. He had been nearly killed more times than any of them cared to count. Regardless, he had been needed. His presence was always so soothing to all of them. Everything was just infinitely better when Tatara was around. In a way, he held them all together. HOMRA was about the bonds they forged with each other. If that was the case, Tatara had just been the one who forged those bonds into something stronger than blood.

Losing him had upturned everything. Mikoto’s powers had been harder to control ever since. Izumo knew how hard it was on him to have that comfort, the buffer in his sea of fire, suddenly snatched from him that way. He just wished there was a way he could help. He could talk to him, use any little tip or trick he knew, but it would never be enough.

Anna was helpful, though Mikoto was even locking himself away from her more often now. The small girl understood, but that did not mean it didn’t upset her. Even tonight, he didn’t think she had managed to get to say goodnight to Mikoto before he locked himself away. She was asleep now, tucked into bed and sleeping thankfully peacefully.

Izumo rubbed at his eyes, feeling tired and exhausted from the lack of sleep and wanting nothing more than to sink into his bed at home and rest. But there was no time for that. He had things he needed to get done even now. There was still information to track. A killer to find.

He resigned himself to another night of short naps and long hours of searching as he passed Mikoto’s door and stopped. He felt the spike of power inside, the twisting and roiling feel of his King’s aura when he was about to let loose. He opened the door, stepping inside and seeing the man lying on the bed. His aura was burning bright, singing the sheets beneath him even as he saw fingers twisting into the fabric.

A nightmare. A bad one too, from the looks of it.

This wasn’t his area of expertise. This had always been Tatara’s. Even when they were younger, Tatara had always been the more empathetic and comforting of the three. He was always the first to go and check on Mikoto if something was wrong. It was like he had a sixth sense of when something was bothering him no matter how far apart they were. Even before they began a relationship it had been that way.

He closed the door behind him, stepping to the bed and leaning down to put a hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Mikoto.” The king didn’t so much as stir, his aura only climbing higher and Izumo felt his chest clench as he shook the man to no avail. He felt the sudden and intense need for a cigarette at this point.

He slid onto the edge of the bed, calling on his aura like he remembered Tatara used to do. It was sometimes the only time Mikoto would ever be able to snap out of it. Feeling a warm and familiar aura seemed to bring him comfort, or so Tatara claimed. Did he realize then, that the same effect wouldn’t be had with anyone else? He wondered if Tatara had ever truly known how much he was worth to all of them.

His aura didn’t seem to have any effect. In fact, he could feel Mikoto’s fighting against it as if refusing to be tamed. How had their friend done this every time? It was already tiring to him just this much. Mikoto’s power far surpassed his own in every way and would not be suppressed.

The red king sounded as if he was in great pain with the sounds coming from him and Izumo could do nothing but lean back against the headboard and stare at the ceiling. He could do nothing but wait for him to snap out of it on his own. He did settle his hand reassuringly on the man’s arm though, wanting him to have some kind of comfort he could come back to, even if it wasn’t Totsuka.

“Tatara…” The way that name fell from Mikoto’s lips was nothing short of painful, almost a plea and Izumo whipped his head up to look at him. He felt an unwelcome burning sensation in the back of his eyes and blinked it away. He wasn’t used to that. His fingers tightened almost painfully around the arm in his grasp, as if doing so would wake him from that hellish sleep. He could never hope to accomplish what Tatara always had. He wasn’t a suitable replacement in any way.

“You left too soon, Tatara. What’s he going to do now, you damn fool? What are any of us going to do?” That question went unanswered into the night as his oldest friend continued to writhe in his horrors at his side. 


	5. Traces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a shorty this time around~ Expect the next one to pull at your heartstrings a little bit

_“You’re powers aren’t meant for destruction. They’re meant to protect.”_ He could still feel that warm hand in his own even as those words came tumbling from his memory. He had always liked to nap here every afternoon, before the bar got noisy as more HOMRA members showed up. And it was always the same spot on the same couch every single day. He had said it was the most comfortable.

 _“I can guarantee that, King.”_ Mikoto’s eyes were locked on the camera lying on the table in front of him, unused and neglected since footage from that night had been retrieved. Izumo had carried it around for a day or so as if trying to figure out what was best to be done with it before he ended up leaving it here. It didn’t seem right to any of them for them to just pack it away.

He closed his eyes, rolling over and turning his back on the device, not wanting it in his vision any longer lest he grow angry and set it ablaze without meaning to.

He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, hunching down to fit all of himself beneath it. It still smelled like him. Years of him always taking his naps here had left a distinct and comforting scent. It was this that was giving him comfort where there was none. It wouldn’t last forever but for now it would do. It had to. Tatara wasn’t here.

He had nothing else but the traces and memories.

It seemed he had been wrong. They'd hardly had any time together at all. 


	6. Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble about coming home. Enjoy~

Life hadn’t been easy for him. Even from a young age when he dealt with his lazy uncle and took over the bar to keep it running. He’d always had to step up to ensure things didn’t crumble to the ground around him. He had made friends along the way, two of the best anyone could have asked for and from there a family had formed. It had been some of the happiest years of his life, even if he was in charge of keeping most of their little band out of trouble.

He had been happy. To have his bar always full of chatter and laughter between them all and to even have Scepter 4’s right hand pay a visit from time to time. There wasn’t much more he could have asked for really. Except maybe to ask Seri to marry him but that would come with time.

Of course, life decided to raise its ugly head at everyone again and just like that, one of his friends was snatched away. The peace he had felt for years in his bar was instantly shattered, replaced with grief, pain, helplessness as he watched his remaining childhood friend fight the loss and lose the battle miserably.

There had been nothing he could do about it then, no matter how he tried. His friends had been inseparably attached. To lose one was to lose both and inside he knew that even through all the effort he gave to make Mikoto _live_. In his own way he was begging, wanting Mikoto to understand he was hurting too. Wanting him to realize what it would do to him if he lost them both.

He had a feeling Mikoto knew the whole time. But it would have been too much to ask for him to stay, not when his very reason for living was gone. And so he left, and the both of them had left a shattered life behind. A shattered family and now Izumo had to pick up the pieces.

It had been hard at first. The hardest. He kept the bar closed and just couldn’t bring himself to face the day. So Seri did it for him. The no nonsense woman showed up at his bar without any notice and just like that had taken over. She was surprisingly good with Anna for someone who spent her days keeping her troops in line. She gave him the time he needed to grieve and when he was ready to try standing again, she was there.

HOMRA disbanded officially but he still saw everyone from time to time. He took care of Anna, because who else would? She had already lost the two people most important to her; he couldn’t just dump her on someone else permanently. And life trudged on this way, with Seri making herself a more prominent figure in his life than before.

He ended up spending the rest of his life with her, as short as it was. It seemed the grief had taken its toll. Even with Seri, even with Anna, it just hadn’t been the same. There was such a big chunk of him that had been torn away when he lost those two that it wore on him physically. He stayed strong for as long as he was able and lived life like he knew he should but eventually it all caught up to him years later.

Seri had been there when it all finally ended. And she certainly hadn’t warranted his nickname of “heartless woman” then. It was cruel of him, wasn’t it? To up and leave like he did but there was no helping it as he breathed his last. At least she was the last thing he would see…

When he woke again, he was standing in the middle of nothing recognizable and he looked around, confused. This was the afterlife? This empty space? Soon it warped around, the scenery around him changing to a more familiar feel. A homely one. He heard a laugh behind him and froze. He hadn’t heard it in so long but there was no mistaking it. No one else had that precise carefree tone to his voice except..

Tatara looked no different than he did the day before his death. That was the first thing he noticed when he turned to face behind him. He was sitting on a couch, looking at calm and carefree as he had ever seen. There was the ever present smile on his face, unchanging even in death and his hand was clasping someone else’s own.

Mikoto did look different. Nothing like the dead, broken being he had been in his last days. His eyes had a light in them he hadn’t seen in a very long time. There was a contented look on his face as if every burden he had ever carried through his life had been cast aside. If this was the effect death had had on him he couldn’t say he blamed Mikoto for making the choice that he did.

He ran a hand through his blond hair, shaking and looking away to try and compose himself for a moment. It was a sight he had never thought he would see again and yet here they were, in front of him like all was right in the world.

Tatara climbed to his feet, stepping over to him to settle his hand on his shoulder with a comforting squeeze. “You’re here sooner than I thought you’d be.” There was a touch of sadness to his tone as he regarded him with the same caring eyes. “Though, I think we’re partially to blame for that, aren’t we?”

He felt a lump in his throat, unable to reply as Mikoto got up to come stand next to his lover, regarding Izumo with care. They were both here. They were here and waiting for him. It stupidly reminded him of their school days when they would be waiting for him after school, telling him to hurry up so they could leave. They had always waited for him.

He took in a ragged breath, the feel of being home hitting him dead center in his chest and making tears prick his eyes. Tatara was the first to react, sliding an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in. “You’ve done so well.” He said in such an assuring tone Izumo couldn’t help but believe it. “It’s ok now though, ok? You don’t have to stay strong anymore.”

Izumo’s shoulders trembled a he fought back tears. He had spent so long putting on a strong face, he wasn’t sure it was the best choice to drop it even now. A large hand fell to his back and he looked up at Mikoto, receiving a look that clearly said that enough was enough. “Thanks. For taking care of Anna like you did.” _Now stop being an idiot and do what you want to do._

Tears dripped from his eyes and he sobbed and Tatara pulled his head in, pressing Izumo’s forehead to his shoulder. He smiled when he felt the bartenders hands latch onto his shirt tightly, needing. He looked to Mikoto and the redhead draped his own arm over his lover’s at Izumo’s back, letting him cling to them both and cry all he wanted.

This was it. The presence of both of them here with him together. This was the aching piece he had been missing all these years. It felt like coming home. Like seeing family you loved deeply after years of being away from each other. Tatara was still just as calming to the nerves as he had been and Mikoto was still just as firm and determinedly next to him as he should have been.

He wrapped an arm around each of their necks, squeezing hard and growling even through his tears. “Stupid idiots. What were you thinking? Leaving me by myself for so long.” He got no response except for a chuckle from each of them and settled his weight fully against them.

It was time for them to take care of him for a while.


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is a story full of happiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note I'm open to ideas! I have a slew of my own at this point I'm still working on but if you have a prompt for me or an idea you want to see then please don't hesitate to say so! I can't promise I will use your idea but I would most certainly consider it!

His nightmares were something of a common thing lately.

There were nights where his mind would be flooded with images of flames, his ears ringing with the sound of his clan’s screams. Everything burned to ash around him, over and over again until nothing remained but the echoes of screams. It all felt so real. A physical manifestation of all the fears he kept locked away in his chest for no one to see. The worst was always Anna’s screaming, followed by Tatara’s. Because for all that he knew his flames couldn’t harm him, he still held the fear that one day that wouldn’t be true. That Tatara would get too close and burn up like everything else.

He would wake from these dreams in almost a panic, heart racing in his chest as if he had run a marathon all night long. The nightmares always seemed as if they were drowning him, keeping him from getting to the surface. Stopping him from waking.

Yet every time, there would always be a warm touch and smile waiting for him by his side. Just like there was now as he felt a warm hand slide soothingly over his cheek. “It’s alright now.” Tatara said softly, accepting the hand that came to his cheek as if to test he was real.

Mikoto moved closer and Tatara lay down again, accepting the redhead into his arms and settling his head on his chest without a word. He didn’t question him this time. It had been harder to wake him from his dreams and he knew by now that meant he’d had one that really shouldn’t be talked about. All he could do was brush aside Mikoto’s apology for waking him and simply hold him close. Fingers soothed through his hair and over tense shoulders until one by one the muscles relaxed and Mikoto’s grip around him loosened to indicate he was calming down.

Tatara bent his head, kissing the top of red hair softly before relaxing with a sigh. “No matter what nightmare it is, I’ll stay here to sooth it away.” He could tell by the tightening grip of Mikoto’s arms that the promise was appreciated.

-

-

_Anna was screaming again. It never seemed to end. How long had he been trapped here? How long did he have to listen to her screams as the flames took her? Took everyone?_

_“It’s alright. I’m here.” Tatara’s voice was at his ear, speaking assurances and promises and he could almost feel the ghost of a touch in his hair before those assurances turned to screams that sent his head straight to his hands, fingers clenching his red hair in fists. Tatara was burning up in front of him, reaching out as if to grab onto him one more time before he blew away into ashes._

He jolted awake this time, chest heaving as he tried to get his bearings. That was the worst one. To see Tatara burn in front of his eyes and he could feel his shoulders shaking at the memory. He was hit with the overwhelming need to hold onto his lover. Hold him tight and hear him whispering in his ear everything he loved about him, about them together.

He rolled over to do just that, arm snaking out to wrap around that waist again and never let go until morning.

He was met with the cold space of an empty bed and his body seized up, shaking intensifying as memories of the day before came tumbling back. Tatara’s body covered in blood, the warmth of his aura no longer present. He had been so cold, lying in that bed. Tonight was his first night truly alone.

 Tatara wasn’t here anymore. Never could be again.

He reached up, fingers rolling the earring in ear, remembering Tatara doing the same thing sometimes when he was nervous. The thought only made his chest tighter and he could feel his aura burning around him, untamed now without that soothing touch.

He pulled the covers tight around him, wanting to hide away from it all. Wanting some semblance to the warmth he’d had at his side for so long. Warmth that was suddenly stripped away and couldn’t possibly be replaced.

_You lied Tatara. You aren’t here to sooth it away._

No one would ever bear witness to the tear that leaked from his eye, dropping down and soaking into the blanket to be forgotten.


	8. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some happiness!

There was a silent understanding between them that couldn’t be put into words. Tatara didn’t know how to explain it himself but he just always seemed to _know_ what his king needed without him even asking. Even from the day they first met there had always been something there that made Mikoto easy for him to read where others wouldn’t even be able to scratch the surface.

He had erected such high walls around himself that Tatara was sure the man had never expected anyone to be able to scale them so easily. Perhaps the man had been expecting a full on attack to try to shatter that wall to pieces. He never would have expected someone to simple worm themselves in as easily as Tatara had managed to.

Whatever it was, he was grateful for it and it made things easier for the both of them. Mikoto had been granted with a similar sense, at least as far as Tatara was concerned. It was a sense that was honed with time to the point Mikoto could sense the slightest thing off in his attitude or his words. He would notice and offer comfort in his own subtle ways until they could be alone and then he would just let them both sink to the bed and not let go.

It was one of those days now, when he could sense Mikoto was needing something and he had calmly sat down on the couch to wait for him to come to him when he was ready. He hadn’t been there long, engrossed in a book on going about learning different languages, when he felt the couch lower from someone slumping next to him. He didn’t react outside of a smile before lifting his other arm in an invitation, eyes still glued to the kanji on the page.

A head nestled itself firmly in his lap with a long sigh an arm coming up to wrap around his waist lightly as Mikoto buried his face in his stomach. Long, lithe fingers fell to red locks, carding through softly, rubbing soothing circular motions against his scalp.

Mikoto relaxed little by little as Tatara continued his ministrations, fingers moving to trace over the shell of his ear, the down his neck, rubbing the nape before just resting his hand there to play with the ends of red strands. He could feel he was successfully converting Mikoto to a pile of mush in his lap and the thought kept his smile from getting any smaller.

He didn’t ask what was wrong. If it was anything too serious Mikoto would end up telling him eventually. He just let Mikoto take the peace he needed. He had a feeling the world just felt particularly heavy today and Mikoto needed someone to share it with that was all. He finally marked his page, closing the book and setting it on the arm of the couch before smiling down at his king.

He had drifted off into a sleep and it wouldn’t do to wake him right now. He would eventually be woken when members started showing themselves for the night. For now, it was best to let him rest. He calmly reached to the back of the couch, pulling his blanket from it and draping it over the redhead, tucking him in softly before letting out a contented sigh of his own. He let his head lean back against the couch, eyes drifting shut for his afternoon nap.

Times like this really weren’t bad at all. It really paid off, just knowing without words what the other needed.


	9. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily dose of fluff!

In a way Mikoto was a simple man. He didn’t have any amazing life goals. He wasn’t trying to make it big or become someone famous somewhere. Hell, he didn’t even have a care as to a job somewhere. He never had and never would. His needs and wants were simple in the long run. Primitive in a way because it had nothing to do with any modern comforts or needs.

In the end all he wanted was to live a long life with his family. To have a long life with Tatara at his side and have no other worries in his world. He enjoyed the simple things in life, such as how affectionate Tatara was in the mornings. Or how he would always have that smile on his face like nothing could ever go wrong in their little world. He also found he enjoyed how sensitive he found out Tatara’s brand to be.

He had found out easily their first time, with nothing but a well placed touch of lips and tongue that had unhinged Tatara so thoroughly he had cried out without restraint. The secret was out and Mikoto used it to his advantage. It was a guilty pleasure of his, to just see the reactions he could pull from the other with simple nips and kisses.

He didn’t always keep it behind closed doors either. He had more of a mischievous streak to him than most would give him credit for. He had the greatest amount of fun at settling his hand over that brand through Tatara’s shirt when he least expected it.  He would press and stroke his fingers _just right_ and just like that he would pull a blush and a squeak from his light haired lover.

He enjoyed doing it when Tatara was occupied, deep in a conversation or when he was trying to concentrate. Mikoto would simply trace his fingers in repetitive patterns on his shoulder and watch the steadily growing blush reach over his cheeks, watch him swallow as he tried not to squirm and give himself away that Mikoto was affecting him at all.

One thing Tatara had never been good at was keeping his voice in and eventually Mikoto would win the small battle of wills with a smirk. Tatara could do nothing but shoot a half hearted glare at him, even as mirth lit his eyes and a teasing pout crossed his lips.

In the end, that was his greatest simple pleasure of all. Just to see Tatara’s eyes light up with happiness that way every single day. 


	10. School Days

In a way the kid reminded Mikoto of a leech. Persistent, annoying and constantly there. Even harder to get rid of once latched on. There wasn’t really another word he could think of at this point. What else was he supposed to think of a middle schooler whose biggest joy seemed to be tagging after him like a dog wagging its tail?

You would think the hospital visit would have done something to deter him but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Perhaps it was because Mikoto had knocked his assailants into the next month that made him think it was _safe_ to be around the high school student. Whatever it was, it didn’t look like he was going to be going away any time soon. So he might as well get used to it.

He ignored him most of the time at first, hardly saying any word in response to his constant babbling, hoping maybe he would get the hint. Instead it only made him talk more. The kid had a positive outlook about everything under the sun and he couldn’t help but find it annoying. Always was he going on about some hobby or other. Something new he had decided to try.

Kusanagi ended up liking the kid and just like that he saw him even more. Every day the brat would be waiting for him outside the school and together they would wait until Izumo finished his duties inside. He always was the over achiever and it would take him forever to finish. Afterwards, they would retreat to the bar Kusanagi’s uncle owned and that would be that.

It went like this until a time came, when Mikoto couldn’t remember Tatara not being there. It was a sudden realization that hit him out of the blue at the bar one day. Tatara was deep in conversation with Izumo at the counter and Mikoto had taken to the couch to nap. It was while listening to their constant, familiar chatter that he realized he liked it this way. The laughter. The familiarity. The sound of the kid’s voice always warming up whatever space he happened to be in.

He had gotten over his annoyance rather quickly once Totsuka started to tag along. It had warped completely into acceptance, comfort, a feeling of home he hadn’t realized he needed until he had it. Tatara had wormed his way closer with hardly any effort at all and while it frightened Mikoto in a way, to care for someone other than Kusanagi so much, he oddly found he didn’t mind.

That next year, during Mikoto’s senior year, Tatara started his own high school years. At two years behind, he knew this would be the only chance either of them would have to be in school together. So Tatara made it count in any way he could. If Mikoto got detention, lo and behold, Tatara suddenly made a mistake or lost an important piece of homework that would require a detention as well. If Mikoto decided to skip school, the first year would do so as well, just to keep him company.

In return, Mikoto made it very clear the freshman was off limits. Tatara was kind, and hardly ever had any trouble getting along with anyone he met. This was helpful during his school years but also attracted the wrong sort of people who wished for nothing more than to wipe the grin off his face. Mikoto got quite a bit of practice in with his fists that year both on and off school grounds.

He had just finished dealing with a certain group now as a matter of fact. He doubted they would be getting up from behind the bleachers anytime soon. He had heard about them harassing the younger teen in the halls this morning and decided to nip the issue in the bud real quick. He was starting to wonder if they were all doing just to get Mikoto to fuck with them. He was the target of a lot of the hot shots looking to prove themselves for some stupid reason.

He shoved his hands into his pocket as he entered the library. School was out for the day but Totsuka and Kusanagi had some things to finish so he had agreed to meet them here. Kusanagi was packing up his things at one of the tables but Totsuka was nowhere to be found.

A quick scan of the aisles showed him stretching for a book on the top shelf, foot perched precariously as if to try and climb to get it. Mikoto was there in seconds, slamming a hand against it to keep it from toppling over onto both of them. Really, who climbed a library book shelf? Wasn’t there a step stool somewhere?

Tatara gave him a sheepish grin and he rolled his eyes, reaching over the boy’s head to snag the book he had been reaching for. The other took it happily, grinning widely at him. “Thanks, King! You should stick with me all the time so I can reach high places!” Then he leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek and laughing at the blush it received as Mikoto turned his head in embarrassment.

“Brat.” Was his only response, ruffling the light hair roughly before heading back down the aisle, Tatara humming a tune and quick on his heels.


	11. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my last one for a bit. Got college classes closing in on me and don't have any more drabbles on back up to post at the moment! But I do have a few more in mind that ill try to get out at my "drabble a day" pace before I officially take a break. No promises but I shall try! Thanks for the support you guys <3

Ever since Anna had come here, she was surrounded by varying shades of red. It had given her color in her gray world and she was beyond grateful for it. Mikoto’s was always the prettiest and brightest in her sight and she always trailed after it just for the chance to be close to it.

Kusanagi’s was warm and welcoming, and almost seemed wise when she gazed upon it. He was always there at the bar willing to get her anything she needed or help her with whatever she wanted. He had always been so soft spoken most days, unless one of the others messed up his bar in some way. Then his aura would change, spiking and turning a darker color that came when he was frustrated. It had always amused her to see when he would try to scold Mikoto, the king’s aura unchanging even as she would feel the slight twinge of guilt coming from him.

Yata’s was wild and honest. She had tried to explain that to him once but he hadn’t really understood what she meant. She didn’t know how else to explain the different shades of red other than what she seemed to feel from them. Yata’s was vibrant, bright with honesty and with a twinge of darkness at its center. That darkness was a pain, she knew. One that he kept locked within himself. A betrayal he was still learning to face and it always made her sad. Yata was very good at burying it and hiding it from others but his aura couldn’t lie.

Each of their auras seemed to speak of the greatest aspects of themselves. Eric’s was submissive, kind but at the same time held fierceness to it. Kousuke’s was steady just as he was; calm and strong that seemed to compliment his partner’s aura perfectly. Each and every one of the member’s aura all held a dash of loyalty in it. Loyalty to their king and admiration for his power.

Then there was Tatara. She hadn’t been able to come up with words for his aura until now. It was dull but it was deep, warm and encompassing for how weak it was supposed to be. Tatara was kindness and warmth mixed with optimism. His red wasn’t as pretty as Mikoto’s but the way it felt to her could not be easily described.

Tatara felt like home. Every time he stepped into a room and made his presence known it felt just like coming home. He was full of so much happiness and joy by just being there with them every day. His loyalty to his king, to his partner, was next to none. The love and adoration she felt from him every day could outshine all of the clan combined if it wanted.

She had always loved it. That feel and the dull, warm red that appeared in her vision. It was so caring and kind.

She was studying that red now from her seat at the bar, sipping at her fruit punch as she admired him. Tatara could sense her gaze and before long wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her to sit down and place her in his lap. “You look like you have a lot on your mind, Anna.” He laughed and Anna didn’t really respond except to lean back against his chest with a warm look in her eyes.

“Tatara’s red should always stay.” She said softly to him. “It should never change.”


	12. Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can kind of be seen as a tie in with Missing Kings. I haven’t seen the movie myself so I can’t say it’s accurate but even if it is it doesn’t really spoil anything from the movie. I know a few of the larger spoilers that I couldn’t avoid when the fandom exploded which is why I can say this kind of ties in. Anyway, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE HALF ANN HOUR TILL MIDNIGHT! I TOTALLY MANAGED TO POST A CHAPTER TODAY ;w; Enjoy my loyal readers~

He remembered back when it used to just be the two of them. Then three. Things had been simpler back then. Nothing but a few high school kids goofing off after school. Mikoto had quite the temper even then and Izumo remembered more than once the fights it had gotten them into. Tatara had always been the one to get hurt in those scraps if anyone because he had just been so hopeless at defending himself. So Mikoto started doing it for him.

He stared at the picture in his hand, body leaning heavily against the bar as he reminisced. Tatara and Mikoto had gotten jumped on the way to the bar that day and Tatara was unscathed but Mikoto had gotten himself a good few scrapes. In the picture Tatara was grinning as he pressed a bandaged to the bridge of a disgruntled Mikoto’s nose.

He didn’t think he ever once got a picture of Tatara without a smile on. Granted they didn’t have many in the bar because in the end, Tatara took most of the pictures they had. It did make the ones they had of him all the more special though.

He set the picture aside and moved to the next. The day Izumo had gotten the bar for himself, when his uncle had passed, Tatara had come over to cheer him up. As lazy as his uncle had been he was still family and Izumo was now on his own. Tatara fixed that way of thinking up real quick.

Then the kid helped him fix up the bar to open it regularly again as it should have been. Once everything had been prepared, Tatara had held a small party in celebration of the opening of the new HOMRA. They hadn’t had a clan then, but even then there were guys who hung around that joined them. Even old school friends he had almost forgotten.

Tatara had snapped pictures all night long then but the one that someone had snapped of the three of them together, Mikoto dragged into the picture with an arm about the neck, was still his favorite of all of them. Tatara was grinning from ear to ear in that photo, happy beyond words just to be around so many interesting people.

He felt the familiar ache in his chest worsen as he moved that picture aside as well, taking a long drag of his cigarette at the sight of the next one. Someone had snapped a photo of Totsuka and Mikoto on the couch in the corner. Mikoto had flopped his head into Totsuka’s lap out of the blue, he remembered. Tatara hadn’t batted an eye. He had simply laughed and welcomed the action with a soothing touch to the forehead before he proceeded to stay there stroking Mikoto’s bangs back repeatedly.

It was the best representation of the relationship the two shared that he had. It wasn’t often you got to see Mikoto so relaxed, even with someone he was close to. Tatara had always done that little bit extra to make him feel safe. Had always had the utmost faith in Mikoto’s ability to control himself and had made Mikoto believe in himself too. That showed in how at ease Mikoto was around him.

A drop of water hit the photo and Kusanagi removed his glasses, setting them to the side on the bar. He had been the one to make the call to Mikoto that night. He had been the one who had to break this news to him even as he felt his insides twisting with grief. He had been scared then. He knew immediately what the consequences could be, now that the lion had lost its tamer.

He had hoped for the best. Had done everything Mikoto asked, had helped track down the one they were after. The clan had been out for blood and he was more than willing to give it to them if he could. He had hoped it would end better than he knew it would.

But Mikoto was breaking. He was falling into pieces around them from the night Tatara was taken from him. That was why he had allowed the blues to take him, to rest in relative safety. To get some kind of rest that he hadn’t been able to since Tatara had been in his bed. He knew how close his sword was to falling so he put himself in the safest position possible until the killer showed himself.

Then there was the academy incident. When everything finished its hellish spiral and Mikoto was lost to them for sure.

He rubbed the tears from his eyes, standing and pinning the pictures to the board behind him. There was always going to be memories up here if he could help it. So much had gone on recently that most of the pictures served as a reminder for days past and how things used to be. The bar had changed considerably since the academy incident. It had been shut down for a while but now he felt it time to open it again. It wasn’t going to be the same. Not by a long shot but it could still be a home to those who were looking for one. It was still HOMRA even if the former red king had passed.

He felt someone behind him and turned to smile at Anna, wiping at any remains of tears before putting his glasses on his face. Anna had grown too since the incident. Gotten a little taller, another year older. “Well, ready to start the day, Anna?”

She gave a nod, frowning before stepping over and hugging the older man about the waist. “They’re happy.” She said softly, feeling him tense in her hold before relaxing again, dropping a hand to her hair. He didn’t ask her how she knew that, but he trusted her nonetheless. She would know best, out of all of them.

Mikoto wasn’t fighting for control anymore, wherever he ended up. He knew his friend would be happy about that, if nothing else. And if Tatara was with him then he wished them all the happiness he could in whatever world came after. He hugged Anna tight with a sigh before smiling, thanking her in a low murmur for the reassurance that his old friends were indeed happy where they were.

“Well, while they’re busy slacking off why don’t we get things going here.” He said with a smile, pulling away from her. “Why not help Yata throw out the sign, I’ll get you some breakfast, how’s that sound?” She studied him intently for a moment before a small smile came to her lips and she nodded, going to do as she was asked.

Things had been hard but…they would get easier from here on out. Kusanagi would make sure of that, if it was the last thing he did.


	13. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda half asleep with this one so I apologize if it seems a bit off from my others <3

Tatara had many varying interests. From cooking, to knitting, even bonsai. He was constantly moving from one hobby to the next, broadening his horizons and any knowledge he could. He always wanted to learn something new, never sticking with much of anything for too long outside of his camera.

One of the few things he did keep an interest in, was the stars. Living in the city, it wasn’t always easy to see them but on some nights the stars would shine so brightly they could be seen clear as day over the harsh city light. He loved nights like those. Loved to sit and stare in wonder at the wide open space. It was even better the later in the night it was too, when many lights were shut off, leaving the city more in darkness.

Tonight was going to be one of those amazing clear nights. Tonight was going to be special because of the meteor shower that was set to occur in the early hours of the morning. Tatara couldn’t miss it. It just wasn’t acceptable to miss something so beautiful and grand just because of sleep. He couldn’t contain his excitement over the thought even as Mikoto crashed straight to sleep in their bed, pulling him close.

He didn’t get any sleep at all and had probably annoyed Mikoto more than once with his fidgeting but he just couldn’t help it. When two-thirty hit he was pulling himself from Mikoto’s hold to slide from the bed and get dressed. The redhead shifted beneath the sheets with a grunt, face burying in the pillow. Tatara smiled as he slid on a jacket, slinking back over to the bed to hover over the other male.

“Kiiinng~” He poked Mikoto’s shoulder, receiving no response. Poking became a shove and a hand slapped at his. He laughed before climbing into bed and straddling Mikoto’s lower back. “Wake up, King. You’ll miss the beautiful view.” He ran his hands lightly and slowly up his back, laying forward until he was flush with a broad back. Still Mikoto ignored his advances, yawning deeply.

Tatara pouted, reaching and prodding a cheek firmly. Nothing. He did it again, poking harder and harder until amber eyes finally cracked open to look back at him. He grinned at the sleepy annoyance in his gaze, poking him again and Mikoto gave a growl before rolling beneath him. Tatara leaned back and adjusted his seat, now straddling his king’s hips as hands fell to his waist. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” He encouraged, bending down to place a kiss to his lover’s nose. “Please?” He gave his best impression of the puppy eyes he could manage, pleading.

A long and sleepy exhale was his answer and he giggled, slipping off the bed and giving a tug on Mikoto’s hand. The older male answered the tug reluctantly, climbing to his feet and looking for a shirt to pull over his bare chest. Tiresome as it was, he wasn’t going out in late fall weather with no shirt on.

Tatara waited for him at the bedroom door, book under his arm and a blanket held against his chest. He snagged his king’s hand once he was dressed, pulling him quietly down the hall so as to avoid waking Anna. Mikoto followed willingly enough, like a parent humoring a child and Tatara found that particular comparison accurate based on his excitement and Mikoto’s tolerance.

He pushed open the door to the roof, stepping out and turning his face up immediately. The stars were bright and shining in the early morning night and he smiled in wonder at just how brightly they shined. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.  

He quickly shook out the blanket and took a seat patting the spot next to him for Mikoto. Instead the man flopped behind him, slinking an arm around his waist and pulling him back against his chest. He snuggled back into the hold and warmth, smiling as he felt Mikoto bury his face in the back of his shoulder. “Don’t go back to sleep yet.” He chirped, checking his watch. It was scheduled to start any second now according to the article.

He saw his first one shoot overhead and a gasp left his throat in wonder, eyes wide and shining in awe. The sound made Mikoto lift his head, tilting his head back to look as well before settling his chin down again, content to watch from that position. Soon the sky was full of stars streaking their way across at random intervals. The sounds and excitement as Tatara pointed each one of them out was enough to make Mikoto smile, hiding it against the back of his partner’s neck with kisses.

The shower itself didn’t last long, reducing to one or two every few minutes, and so Tatara opened the book in his lap. Mikoto, realizing the main show was over, settled his head to the side, cheek pressing to Tatara’s shoulder as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep happily.

“Look! That one’s Ooinu.” He peered up where his love pointed, seeing the formation in the stars that resembled that of a dog when you connected the stars. “And KoInu is over there. Oh look at that one, King!” It really was like a child at Christmas time. To see Tatara getting so excited over something as simple as the stars was refreshing no matter how tired he was.

He pointed to a group of stars nearby, peering over the shoulder to look at the book of constellations in the younger’s lap. “What about that one?” Totsuka made a sound of concentration as he looked down the list before laughing. “ShiShi. The Lion. It’s you, King! And look, over there is Kojishi, or Little Lion.” That earned a snort and a tightened hold around the waist.

They sat there, picking out stars and shapes in the sky even as lips continued to travel over a clothed shoulder. Eventually they were both yawning and had been out there for far too long. Instead of getting up, Mikoto fell back, pulling Tatara with him to lay on him. He gave a sound of surprise before Tatara decided to just snuggle down into him with a smile

“Thank you, King. For getting up to watch with me.” He said, leaning into the fingers that threaded into his hair. He turned in the redhead’s arms to place a kiss on an exposed neck, trailing up before he kissed lips instead. “I hope you enjoyed at least some of it.”

“Brat.” The threaded fingers turn into a ruffle of hair that pulled a giggle out. He knew King had enjoyed it far more than he let on. He wouldn’t be feeling this affectionate otherwise.

They laid there in a light doze for a while before Tatara stood, tugging the other to his feet and heading inside. They barely got their jackets and shoes stripped off again before collapsing into bed. The vassal snuggled close, deep into arms that wrapped protectively around him. Nights like this were the best, but lying in bed like this, sated and happy, were even better. 


	14. Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random question for you guys~ If I ended up writing an M rated one shot, who would be interested? :3

Kamamoto didn’t know what to think or do when he got the call in the early hours of that December morning. He hadn’t been asleep long. Had only just gotten home from the bar and drifted off when Kusanagi’s name flashed on his caller ID. To hear the news he’d had to relay had shocked him to speechlessness. He couldn’t even cry. Couldn’t do anything.

Tatara Totsuka was dead.

He remembered well enough how young they had all been when he first came to HOMRA. He’d heard rumors of a guy in town, a demon with power that was causing a stir. He couldn’t say he necessarily believed it. Who would really? Curiosity had gotten the best of him and he found himself outside a bar one day trying to decide whether he should bother going in or not.

Then a young man who appeared to be around his age appeared from around the corner, walking up next to him and smiling at him as if he saw him every day. It had instantly put Rikio at ease, being in his presence and he was convinced to come inside for a while if he was so curious. _We have amazing curry here we just added to the menu!_ And he ended up going back every day.

It had been the four of them for a while after he decided to become Mikoto’s clansman at Tatara’s suggestion. Then five. Then slowly but surely they expanded until the bar was hardly ever empty of someone. Tatara was usually always there. Always making everyone feel at home with his presence and attitude. It hadn’t taken long for any of them, after joining, to realize just how important Tatara was to HOMRA. To their King. To their family.

To think that someone who many saw as their soul was gone…was almost an impossible thought. But it could be felt in the bar whenever you stepped in. There was an ache there. An empty space that couldn’t be filled. Totsuka’s things were still scattered in the corner where he left them, pushed aside when they had all begun cleaning in preparation for Anna’s birthday. It felt like a sick joke, in a way. Like he could come waltzing back through the door any moment with his camera in hand, sprouting more words about making memories for everyone.

That door never opened. He never came waltzing through. They had all _seen_ him. Saw the body that was left behind before they took him to be cremated. It couldn’t be disputed and the pain the sight had caused Kamamoto couldn’t be put into words. Totsuka had been close with everyone. Had taken care of all of them. He had been the main reason Rikio had gotten the nerve to step into HOMRA that day.

Now he had died and left everyone behind to pick up the pieces. Mikoto stayed locked in his room. Kusanagi poured all his time and effort into tracking the gun, tracking the killer. Yata let loose his frustrations around town, never one to be idle. He would find the bastard even if he had to search all night long. Many of the other members were the same.

The bar became empty, quiet, and dreary in a way. And through it all, Kamamoto was upset to learn that Anna had fallen by the wayside. Not intentionally really. Izumo had so much on his plate and Mikoto had just lost something he had held most dear. It wasn’t a surprise to think that they couldn’t bring themselves to focus on Anna when they could barely keep themselves going. Anna knew that, the same as Rikio did. All she could do was try her hardest to help in any way she could.

This is what she was doing now, her marbles circling in front of her as she tried to pinpoint something –anything- that would help them. But what could those marbles do if they didn’t fully know what they were searching for yet? He doubted there was much any of them could do until they had a direction to go in.

The marbles slowed to a stop as he sat down on the couch next to her and he saw the miniscule slump of her shoulders when all their movement ceased. She was frustrated. Upset and possibly feeling more alone than she had in a long while. Totsuka had cared for her much of the time. He’d always been there just as much as Mikoto was. Now she had neither of them and while she was trying to not show it, the change and loss was pulling her down too.

“Let’s take a break, ok Anna?” He said, dropping a large hand to her shoulder gently. She tilted her head up at him, staring before biting at her lip and nodding. She hadn’t been able to do much to help so far anyway so she doubted it would cause any harm. She leaned against his side heavy and he stroked her hair comfortingly. “You’re doing good so far but don’t push yourself. We’ll find him, ok? You know Totsuka would be upset if you tired yourself out.”

She nodded against him before climbing up into his lap and he turned, falling back so she could lie on his stomach. It was a position she always enjoyed, most likely because of how squishy it was. He’d always been content enough to let her lie there and do what she wanted. It wasn’t as if she was heavy enough to really do any damage. This time she pulled her legs up tight, nestling her head on his chest and closing her eyes to the sound of his heartbeat.

He ran a hand over her hair, letting her lay there for as long as she wanted. “I’ll take care of you, ok Anna?” He finally said and she opened her eyes, feeling his voice as it reverberated beneath her. “I’m not Totsuka but I’ll still take care of you. So don’t stress yourself out or I’ll worry.”

She didn’t say anything in response for a long while and he thought perhaps she had fallen asleep until he heard her speak softly. “Thank you.” And she snuggled closer, closing her eyes to the soothing pet of her hair and drifting off to sleep. 


	15. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Juudals over on tumblr! I'm always reblogging prompts and things over there for fanfic ideas so if ya'll have an account, feel free to follow and send me some asks! MakoStorm.tumblr.com

Anna was always interested in his music.

Tatara had tried a variety of instruments before he came to the guitar. None of them held his interest quite as much and when he first started learning he couldn’t put it down. Anna would usually be there as he practiced learning the cords, sitting on the couch to listen to him. He has tried to teach her once but her hands had been far too small for the guitar at the time so he laughed and said he’d find one her size so she could learn to.

She enjoyed listening to him play and enjoyed listening to music in general so when he heard about the band festival in town he thought of taking her immediately. She didn’t show her excitement when he asked if she would like to go but he could tell she was pleased with the idea. So he got her up early one morning and made her breakfast before they went out for the day together. It got her out of the bar and let them spend some quality time together themselves.

The whole of downtown had been converted to a festival. There were stalls and crowds and all kinds of music drifting in the air. He held her hand tight at his side as they walked through the crowded market, looking at all the instruments, souvenirs, and odds and ends that cropped up. Afterwards the main part of the festival began. All the bands would gather together to play on the stage that had been set.

Anna was much too small to see over the crowds of people so Tatara lifted her up with hands beneath her arms, settling her on his shoulders securely. She situated her dress so it wouldn’t get in the way before focusing her eyes forward to watch, patting Tatara’s hands on her knees in thanks.

He wasn’t strong by any means, and his shoulders began to ache soon but he hardly minded when he felt Anna swaying happily to the sound of the music. They stayed that way through the whole concert, just standing there listening to the beautifully different sounds and music that hit their ears.

Once all was said and done, both were beyond exhausted. It was tiring walking around all day and fighting crowds but it had been fun. They took one last look at the stalls as they headed out before Anna stopped him with a tug of his hand. He turned to look at her curiously, eyes following her hand as it pointed to guitars of varying sizes in the corner of one stall. One guitar in particular.

He smiled and they moved to take a closer look, taking the small red wood guitar from its peg with permission of the vendor. “Is this the one you like, Anna?” He said as he handed it to her. It was more her size than the large bulky one he had at the bar and with its color he could definitely tell she liked it.

She gave a nod, wrapping her fingers around the neck of it to show she could hold it properly like Tatara had taught her.

In the end they ended up leaving the stall with it. Tatara’s wallet was considerably lighter than it had been but Anna’s happiness and smile had been well worth the money spent.

She ended up starting to droop halfway to the bar and Tatara scooped her up, letting her fall asleep on his shoulder as he carried the guitar in his other hand. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to getting her into bed and crawling into his own with Mikoto for the night.

He set the guitar aside when they got home, putting her to her feet and helping to get her dressed in a nightgown. She sleepily climbed into bed and he pulled the covers up over her comfortably. “Thank you…Tatara…” It was groggy and barely there but he heard it anyway.

“You’re welcome, my princess.” He said with a kiss to her forehead before straightening up and stretching. Now for a nice well deserved sleep. He had a feeling the bar was going to be full of music over the next few days whether Kusanagi liked it or not.


	16. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff between Anna, Mikoto and Tatara~

On most mornings when Anna woke up, Totsuka would be in the kitchen making breakfast. He would usually find out how many people had decided to crash at the bar that night and make the right amount of food accordingly. Usually extra because Mikoto had the appetite of a bottomless hole and he needed to make sure everyone got their fill before he ate through it all.

When food was done he would happily sit her down and ask her how she wanted to wear her hair that day. It was usually always the same, just a clip here or there or a headband to hold the strands back unless she felt the need to ask the male to braid her hair. It was a routine they shared between them and one they both enjoyed because Tatara’s fingers were always so gentle and delicate, even when pulling her braid tight so it wouldn’t come loose.

There were some days though when Tatara wouldn’t be there in the morning. It was rare but some nights he did go back to the scarcely used house he owned to get something or to work on another project he couldn’t wait to show everyone the next day.

 On days like these Izumo would usually help her with her hair when she woke in the morning. It wasn’t the same as Tatara and he wasn’t as good at it but he got by with a headband here and there. Tatara would always show up later in the day and say how good he did even if the headband had started to come loose by that time.

But this morning neither of them were around. Kusanagi had made one of his overseas trips and would be gone for a few days. Tatara had offered to help an elderly neighbor of his move her things this morning and wouldn’t be back for another few hours.

She could take care of herself breakfast wise. It wasn’t hard to get herself a bowl of cereal in the morning but her hair was a different story. She wasn’t very good at doing anything with it yet and there was so much of it she honestly wasn’t even sure where to start. She stared at the headbands and clips in her hand blankly before hearing footsteps on the stairs.

Mikoto stepped into the kitchen with a yawn, greeting her with a hand on the head as he passed. Anna stared at him as he opened the fridge, looking for something to eat before she looked back at the headbands in her hand. She held them out when he turned back to her, eggs in his hands and he stopped to stare.

A moment of silence passed between them as Mikoto tried to decide how to address this issue before he turned back and shoved the eggs back into the fridge. This was going to take a while.

Ten minutes later found them on the couch with Anna taking a place on his lap. He stared at the expanse of hair in front of him at a loss. Tatara did this every morning, didn’t he? He always made it seem so simple so it couldn’t be that hard to do. With that in mind he took one of the clips from Anna, sliding it into her hair.

The next half hour consisted of frustrated muttering and Anna passing and taking clips from Mikoto as needed as he did his best to get her hair to listen to him and do something decent. By the end there were clips lying at odd angles, her hair doing much the same, and headbands slipping from strands already. It was a disaster of hair, cloth and plastic and he didn’t know where to even start to fix it. All the while Anna stayed perfectly still and behaved, even when he accidently tugged too hard on a strand.

They heard the back door to the bar open, and a voice that could have been carried by angels with how relieved it made him to hear. “I’m back!” Tatara appeared through the doorway to the kitchen, ever present smile on his face and a bag under his arm. “We got finished early! She didn’t have nearly as much stuff as I thou-” He stopped in his tracks, staring at the mess of hair on Anna’s head as well as the dusting of red on Mikoto’s face as he looked away. He didn’t even get the chance to say anything before Anna explained the obvious situation for him. “Mikoto is doing my hair.”

Tatara pressed a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his giggles if only for the sake of Mikoto’s pride but he can’t manage it and soon he’s bracing himself with an arm on the doorframe as he just laughs. He couldn’t help himself. The sight was just too cute for words and the thought of Mikoto trying to do anyone’s hair was hilarious in itself.

He hears Mikoto call him an idiot and straightens up, holding his aching sides as he wipes at the tears in the corner of his eyes. He makes a motion for them to wait, disappearing for a minute before reappearing with a brush in hand.

He happily walks over, giggles still escaping here and there as he leans down to give Mikoto a chaste kiss. He picked Anna up from his lover’s lap, sitting down and settling her in his own. He works out the clips and bands with deft fingers, the resulting tangles following soon after. “How do you want it today, Anna?”

She thinks for a moment before asking for a braid and Tatara complies, fingers smoothly parting her hair into three parts and weaving them together tightly before wrapping a band tightly at the end. He kissed the top of her head before lifting her and setting her back on her feet. “All done! We’ll have to teach Mikoto how to do that, won’t we?” He hears a disgruntled “hmph” from next to him and laughs, flopping over to drape himself over Mikoto’s lap like a cat.

“I don’t think Mikoto would be very good.” Anna said innocently as she scooped up the last of the bands and clips in her hands. Tatara gave a snort of laughter, attempting to smother it in Mikoto’s stomach and failing. The redhead gave him a shove, practically sending him sprawling off the couch with the playful action and Tatara grinned. “It’s ok King, you just wouldn’t be you if you went all domesticated on me. You can leave that part to me.”

He slid off his lap and climbed to his feet. “Come on.” He said, tugging him up. “I’ll make you some breakfast. The King deserves it after taking such good care of the Princess.”


	17. Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this one tucked away in my drabbles document and didn't remember posting it! So here ya go! If I did post it then whoops xD 
> 
> Sorry updates have been pretty erratic. Things with college just took a stressful turn and it's thrown my schedule all over the place so I have even less time than before. It may be a while before I can post the next one. 
> 
> Due to demand though I am working on a bit of an "M" rated one for later! Can't say when it will be done but it will be posted on this account eventually. Afterwards I'm kind of in the planning stages of a multi chapter AU fic for MikoTotsu if that's your cup of tea. That one definitely won't be along for a while though as I prefer to have it mostly written before I even post the first chapter, just in case of lost motivation/writer block. I know I'm not the only one who hates when fics get forgotten~

There was always good days and bad days. Bad days consisted of long stretches of silence as Mikoto drowned himself in his thoughts. Many times these were a result of a night of nightmares that Tatara hadn’t been able to sooth. He had learned long before hand that it was best to offer what comfort he could, but in the end let Mikoto come to him when he was ready.

He never knew when that would be. Mikoto could be unpredictable in that regard but it was always the same way.

He drew comfort from Tatara’s presence the same as Tatara did from him so as soon as he was ready he would simply slink his arms around Tatara’s waist and not let go. It was a warm gesture, welcomed by both of them and then Mikoto would steal him away for time to themselves.

Time between them was precious. Not because of any worry they would run out of it, but simply because each moment between them was a memory. No matter how many moments they had like this, of him sunk into warm arms and being held tight, there would always be a need for more. Never would it be enough.

Tatara all but purred when he felt fingers in his hair, stretching like some pleased cat across his lover’s chest before perching his head there on his folded hands. He watched Mikoto wake slowly, accepting the lazy kiss of good morning before trailing kisses on his chest just because he liked the feel of the skin against his lips.

Like this. Just like this. He wanted this to last forever. He had every intention of living out a long life with him. A life full of mornings like this and happy memories.

After all, they had all the time in the world.


	18. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a gift fic for Misaki-the-red over on tumblr and spurred from an OTP spazz session over skype one night. Enjoy~

There weren’t many things that could drag Totsuka from a deep sleep. Especially not when his sleep consisted of Mikoto’s arms held tight around him and the warmth of his aura pulsing with surprising calmness underneath the skin.

Sometimes though, there were just some things that were worth waking up and crawling out of bed for. The crack of thunder that sent his eyes fluttering open was one of those things. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes again for a moment to settle himself closer to Mikoto’s side, tempted to fall back asleep to the sound of his heartbeat before lightning flashed through their room. That was definitely his cue.

Tatara had always been a fan of the rain, of nature in general really. There was always this wild and fascinating aspect to everything that occurred naturally in their world that it was just impossible for him not to be entranced by them. Thunderstorms were one of his favorite things in the world. The rain seemed as if it could wash away everything and was soothing to listen to as it pounded against the window. He would not lie that he was guilty of dancing in the rain on more than one occasion.

Now though, he just wanted to watch. Just wanted to listen to how the thunder melded with the sounds of the rain, the flashes of lightening mixing it all up into a symphony of soothing music to his ears.

He slowly and carefully slid himself from Mikoto’s arms, kissing his forehead lightly when he saw him shift at the sudden movement. He then padded over to the window, baggy shirt sliding further down his shoulder as he took a seat on the cushioned sill, nudging the curtains further back so he could see. He leaned back, watching the droplets making their way down the window pane, some following the same path of water while others would make their own way down. It was all repetitive yet soothing.

Thunder rumbled overhead as he suddenly felt a hand at his shoulder, recognizing the gentle touch immediately. He tilted his head back, smiling up at Mikoto before scooting forward to give him room to slide in behind him. No doubt the lack of his presence had been the cause for him to wake. It was a cute trait the other had acquired over the years together.

He settled back comfortably against the other’s chest, smiling at the lips that met the bare portion of his shoulder before a head rested comfortably there. Arms slid around his waist and he knew Mikoto was getting comfortable for the long haul. Best to sit here with him to watch the storm, than to sleep in a bed alone apparently.

Neither said anything, just sat in peaceful silence as Tatara tilted his head back to rest on his lover’s shoulder, lacing one of their hands before bringing fingers up to press against his lips. They sat like this together, just enjoying the sound of the rain.


	19. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Not Homra related this time but silver clan! I did say the drabbles would be dedicated to the K characters so time to give the silver clan a little love~ I love these three to death and the deserve at least a little cuddle drabble~ Written as a gift for Silver-me-timbers over on Tumblr.

****

It wasn’t often Shiro was able to get Neko to willingly wear clothes. It almost seemed downright impossible in fact. She seemed to hate the very thought of any type of clothing imaginable on her person. It almost always led to a fight, whine, or refusal that would no doubt lead straight to a scolding fit from Kuroh. Which would then lead to even more whining as the two eventually squabbled like a cat and dog that Shiro would have to calmly intercede between.

Which is why it came as such a surprise when Neko didn’t put up any fight what so ever this time around. It was most likely due in large part to the fact that all three of them were exhausted from them events of the day. Kuroh was already konked out fast asleep on his side of the bed as Shiro worked the baggy sleep shirt over the sleepy strain’s head. He was eager to follow his example and crawl into bed for some sleep himself.

Ten minutes later found all three of them finally settled into the bed, Neko sprawled half on top of Shiro’s chest comfortably. He took this moment to admire how adorable Neko was when she slept, hands curled underneath her chin and practically purring as she gave small, barely there utterances. “My Shiro…” He was sure had she been in her cat form her tail would be lashing around contently.

He smiled, carding gentle fingers through her hair and she gave a long, contented purr, pressing her head against his fingers before settling it comfortably over his heart. The action was surprisingly comforting. Her slight weight and gentle voice were welcomed warmth as he laid his head back, closing his eyes to simply sleep. At least this way they would both definitely be getting a good night’s sleep.

 


	20. Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Chapter 3: Live but you can read it by itself as well~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done as a gift for Misaki-the-red over on tumblr to go with this prompt: imagine person A of your otp having a brush with death, but coming out alive and well. imagine person B having awful nightmares about losing them, and in the middle of the night going to person A and resting their head against A’s chest to listen to their heartbeat, just to reassure themselves that person A is still alive.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Too bright.” Tatara’s smiling at him, weak but still trying to pass off like all was right with the world. As if he wasn’t bleeding out in his arms as he spoke. He was cold, colder than Mikoto had ever felt him and he could feel his trembling in his hands. “Don’t burn the building down.” No matter how he tries, there’s no way Tatara can hide the fear in his gaze. How afraid he was. How much he wanted to stay with them._

_“It’s ok…” The dying vassal’s hand falls from his face, caught in shaking fingers as Mikoto gripped it tight. “It’s ok…you-you’ll be alright…” Mikoto closed his eyes at the words, blocking out the sight of tears as he leans forward and settles his forehead against his lover’s gently, pressing in a silent plea. “Everything..everything will work out in the end…I guarantee it.”_

_“Don’t.” Mikoto’s voice is rough with tears he’s trying to hold back. If this was how it was going to end, the last thing Tatara needed to see was tears. It would bring him no comfort and Mikoto knew that. Even so, he couldn’t keep them all back, feeling how a few fall down his face quickly. “Don’t do this.” To them. To him. Totsuka was needed. Desperately needed by all of them. How could he not understand how crucial he was to them? How could he even think of the notion that everything would be alright without him?_

_“I’m sorry…” Totsuka’s voice is lighter now, barely there and Mikoto lifts his head to look at him properly. “I-I’m so...so sorry…I lo-love yo-,” But he doesn’t get to finish. Mikoto sees the last light in his eyes vanish, body limp and a head rolling to lie lifelessly against his chest. Mikoto can feel the last inkling of his flame go out, the same aura Mikoto had graced him with years ago. It was gone from him. No longer held down by the life that had once used it. No more would Totsuka’s butterflies fill the bar for Anna’s enjoyment. No more would Mikoto feel the calming touch of Tatara’s aura against his own._

_His aura erupted immediately with the loss of the life. Without the soothing, living touch of the only one who could calm it, it was already starting to go out of control, rising high around him and truly threatening to burn the building to the ground. He didn’t even register that he was screaming. That his voice was roaring out of his throat in anguish and rage._

_“He’s gone, Mikoto! You have to stop!” He can hear Kusanagi’s cry but he can’t. The storm inside is too strong. The boiling anger is too much to bear and he can feel it tearing him apart from the inside. He can feel it burning through his flesh and lash out at those around him, seeking to kill. Seeking to destroy everything in this world gone dark without Totsuka’s light._

_“MIKOTO!”_

His chest feels like it’s going to explode as his eyes snap open, gasping and panting and disoriented. He feels stifled, like someone was sitting on his chest and making it impossible to breathe. He can feel sweat dripping down his face as he sits up, trying to get his bearings, still followed by remnants of flames and alarmed cries of his name.

He’s at the bar. His room in the bar. Not on that rooftop. No longer in the middle of December. He whipped his head to the side, taking in the half covered figure in the blankets next to him, focusing on the steady rise and fall of his chest. Rise. Fall. Rise. Fall. Watching the repeated pattern until he feels his heart start to calm, feels his panic start to fade.

Alive. He was alive. Everyone was alive.

Tatara, for once, seemed oblivious to the nightmare and was lost in his own dreams. He had ended up on his back sometime in the night, arm thrown carelessly over his pillow by his head and other draped over his stomach. He looked at peace and content in his sleep and that gave Mikoto more comfort than he ever expected.

He breathes out a long sigh, brushing his bangs back and sliding fingers through his hair. Just a nightmare. That’s all it was. Regardless, that heavy feeling in his chest would not cease. He almost feared this happy image was a dream as well. Just another part of the nightmare hell bent on destroying him.

He lies down again, moving to rest his head against that steadily breathing chest. He feels the gentle thump against his ear, hears the beat that accompanies it and immediately that tension begins to unwind. He slides an arm around a slim waist, working on pulling himself closer to this comforting sound and warmth.

His chest beats with life. Gone was the cold feeling of him dying in his arms, replaced instead by warm skin, the weak but there feeling of his aura burning. It was all here. He was here.

He lifted his hand, feeling over Tatara’s soft shirt until he feels the scar there. The very thing that had spurred on these nightmares. It was a sign of what he had almost lost. What they all had almost lost. A sign Tatara had nearly died on that rooftop all those months ago. That thought alone still sends a stab of pain through his chest.

His gentle ministration causes the male under him to shift, a deep inhale following as a hand slides into Mikoto’s hair. “King…?” His voice is slurred and heavy with lingering sleep but it fills him with so much relief and love to hear it. He doesn’t even say anything in response, just presses closer, tracing over the raised bit of flesh and letting Tatara wake slowly.

Totsuka doesn’t even have to ask anymore. He just knows and that hand in his hair pulls through sweaty locks slowly in comfort. “I’m here.” He uses that hand to press Mikoto’s head to him tighter. “I’m here. You saved me. I’m not going anywhere.” He knows Mikoto can hear his heart in this position and the thought actually makes it race slightly.

Mikoto breathes out a long sigh against him, closing his eyes and just taking in the sound. He saved him. He had gotten there in time. Tatara Totsuka was alive and well and in his arms where he belonged. He was never going to let such a thing happen to his clansman again. Not to any of them but most certainly not to Tatara.

“I’ll never leave.” He tilted his head, looking up at Tatara at the words, seeing the kind smile he knew he could never live without. “I promise. What kind of Vassal would I be if I left my king to fend for himself?” There is no replacement for the love he can see in his eyes as he leans down and presses their lips together. The promise is sealed there, the kiss doing as good as setting it in stone.

He’s still smiling when he pulls away, brushing Mikoto’s bangs away from his face again before pressing his head over his heart again. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be right here, Mikoto. I’ll keep the nightmares away and be here in the morning.”

Mikoto finds he can’t disobey. Has no desire to. The sound of his heart is too calming for words and already he can feel his eyes drooping to its lullaby. “I love you, Tatara.” He doesn’t say it often. He knows that Tatara knows but now he just feels the need. Feels the want to express it.

He feels the chuckle reverberate through Tatara’s chest as he drifts off to sleep again. “I love you too, King. Now and always.”


	21. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really just pointless fluff to be honest. That's it. No plot. Just fluff. And strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! This one will be the last one I post until the 8th of Dec. MikoTotsu week starts on that day and oh do I have things planned for all of you. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this one out. Holidays are here and I'm constantly on my feet with working all the time. That and I'm in my final course for college so I'm in for the long haul to my degree. But hopefully come the new year I'll have a bit more time (and motivation/muse) to write!

It was no secret at all that Mikoto liked strawberries. In fact it was one of Homra’s worst kept secrets imaginable. More than once Kusanagi had even discovered his strawberry liquor to be a bit on the lower side than it should be. It was a well known and unspoken rule that if you brought anything strawberry flavored into the bar you had better keep it with you or eat it quick because it was bound to not be there when Mikoto got wind of it.

Tatara had hoped to curb his strawberry craving as soon as the fruits came into season again by making him a pie from a recipe he had been working on. He had even gone so far as to hide a small plot of soil behind the bar, out of eye sight to grow his own fresh ones. The planting had been a fun hobby to play around with and he actually looked forward to doing it again. The only thing was that he couldn’t get any strawberries to grow. He swore up and down there had been quite a few growing on the steams before but looking at them now there was hardly anything at all.

Perhaps he hadn’t been cut out for this growing thing after all. He had hidden it back here to keep away from animals and of course Mikoto but it seemed that didn’t help with his inability to actually grow anything.

_Well at least a few of the plants still have a few. They should be ripe by the end of the week._ He could use those if nothing else. Maybe even buy a few from the market though he had hoped to use strawberries he had grown himself. They were better and fresher that way and would no doubt taste better.

The strawberries stayed put this time over the next few days but when he went to pick them he was frustrated to learn they had also disappeared. That was it. There was no possible explanation any longer and he grabbed the pie tin from the counter, making his way upstairs.

He didn’t even have to accuse the redhead of anything. He opened the door and found him sitting in the middle of their bed with Anna, passing one of _his_ strawberries to the small child. They both looked up at him with a blink, the tip of the strawberry already settled in Anna’s mouth to take a bite.

“So it _was_ you!” He said, waving the pan in his hand around for emphasis as he spoke. “I’ve been driving myself crazy with these and it’s been you two the whole time! They were hidden for a reason!”

Mikoto had the decency to _maybe_ look a bit sheepish as he bit into the strawberry in his hand, holding out the last one to Tatara who could do nothing but groan and settle a palm over his face. “I had the best strawberry pie planned for those and now you’ve both gone and eaten them! You should be ashamed! And now neither of you gets to have any!”

Oh, but those had been the wrong words. The large, watery eyes Anna turned his way were a new kind of torture all of their own and Tatara crossed his arms, looking away. “Don’t even think about it. You brought it upon yourself. Don’t try to make me feel guilty with those kitten eyes of yours.” As if saying that was really going to make it any easier to bear because he swore he saw Mikoto pouting too as subtle as the movement was and that just wasn’t fair. That was double teaming and against the rules.

“They were good.” He looked to Mikoto at the words, watching as the redhead popped the last one in his mouth, leaving the leafy stem behind. He sighed, shaking his head and snagging the trashcan nearby so they could dispose of the stems properly.

“I can’t trust you with anything strawberry related. Now I have to use the ones from the market and I wanted to make the best tasting pie in the city this time.”  Ah, but the look the two had on their faces from his strawberries was still kind of nice. “Fine, want to come with me, Anna? Maybe you can help me protect them long enough to get into the pie this time as I’m sure Mikoto put you up to this.” And the redhead didn’t even bother to deny it either.

The young girl nodded, happier instantly now that she knew for certain she would indeed be getting a piece of pie and sliding from the bed to run for her shoes in her room. Tatara looked at Mikoto as she left, shaking his head. “You are such a bad influence, King. I don’t think I’m ever going to find anything you like the taste of more than strawberries.”

A hand snagged his own, tugging him closer before hands settled on his hips in a sudden show of affection. “I can think of one thing.” And he swears he can just hear the smirk in his lover’s voice when he says that,causing his face to blush red. He doesn’t even protest when he’s tugged down for a kiss.


	22. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MikoTotsu week has begun! Mwuaha! Forgive me for this first one here. I got caught up in finals and almost forgot to get it down on paper! But I made it! I think it may seem a bit rushed but feel free to tell me! Today's prompt was Alone/Totsuka's Death. Tomorrow's is Youth/Reminiscence. So tomorrow's should be much fluffier!

It was surreal to be carrying such a heavy, lifeless weight in his arms. To be carrying someone who should never have been put in such a condition as this to begin with. This man was always moving, always into something else, always so warm even when he was trying not to be. Now all of that was gone, taken away by two shots from someone they didn’t even know.

Kusanagi couldn’t help but swallow thickly, throat tight with emotion even as he heard Yata in tears behind him, following after him with a pained edge to his step. Like a dog who had lost their master. Their best friend. Their _brother_.

He could feel the blood seeping into his shirt, soaking the cotton and staining it red and it sickens him. This was never supposed to happen. There had been instances before of their members being attacked, but it had never resulted in a death. There had been close calls but never did they lose anyone. Now..out of anyone within their family that they could lose…

He had to close his eyes and stop for a moment, trembling unwillingly.

He knew the repercussions of this. Knew what Tatara was to them, to all of them. Knew what he was to Mikoto. Losing him..the person that kept them together…Kusanagi knew, somehow deep down that things were going to come to an end. How and in what way, he couldn’t be sure. He just knew that Mikoto would not take this lying down. Would burn the whole country down if that’s what it took.

The bar was dark minus a single lone light over the door indicating they were expected. Yata opened it, stepping aside to allow the bar’s owner to step through the door.

The first thing he sees is Anna, sitting on one of the couches, hands wringing in her lap and this is not what he wanted. He had foolishly hoped she would be asleep. Would never, ever have to see something like this. He can already see the tears gathering in her eyes.

While she was the first thing he sees, the first thing he feels is the familiar raging heat of his King’s aura. Mikoto’s standing in front of the bar, hands clenched at his sides tightly, eyes glowing subtly with barely contained rage as the sight of his vassal’s body slowly engrains in his mind. Kusanagi can see the pain there. See how much agony the sight puts him through even as his face remains passive.

“Anna.” Yata calls softly, kneeling in front of her. His clothes are blood stained too and not a sight she needs to see but it is a much better alternative to seeing the body in person. “Come with me, will ya? I…I’ll sit with you for a little while.” He was trying so hard to be strong in front of his king, in front of Anna but Kusanagi knew how much he wanted to cry even now. He had lost someone so important once again.

He led the small girl from the room, back upstairs to her own room by the sound of it, leaving the red king and his second in command alone. “Mikoto.” He still hadn’t moved. Neither of them had. Mikoto’s eyes were still firmly locked on Tatara’s still form and Kusanagi saw how his shoulders trembled.

Then Mikoto stepped forward, reaching a hand out to rest on Tatara’s forehead before jerking away as if burned. No doubt the temperature change had officially set things in stone for him. He was trying to come up with something to say, no easy words coming to him this time. Not for something like this.

Mikoto beats him to it, sliding his arms under Totsuka’s back and knees before taking his weight on himself and turning back towards the stairs again. No words are exchanged and Izumo knows better than to try to say anything now. Nothing he says is going to make this better. Nothing he does would be enough. He wasn’t Tatara Totsuka. He wasn’t the one Mikoto needed. Wasn’t the voice he needed to hear.

From now on, in Mikoto’s eyes at least, he was alone. 


	23. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT BY MIDNIGHT

Tatara adored the winter time. It was freezing but the ground was covered in fluffy snow and the world around him looked like something new and different. Like something beautiful out of a book you would see as a child. Especially in the early morning with fresh snow on the ground.  School was out, the sense of the holidays was in the air, and it was an all around happy time of the year. Tatara could never help but to spend a lot of his time outside during this cold, icy weather.

Of course, he had been gifted with quite a few colds in this manner too. But that was beside the point and he would worry about that if it ever actually happened. Now he was fit as a fiddle and looking for a playmate. The snow was all well and good but it was always better when you had someone to share it with. Another person just made it all the more fun!

Which is why he found himself in front of a certain high school senior’s home, balling snow into his mitted hands in preparation for the next action.

With winter break going on now, he hadn’t gotten to see the redhead nearly as much as he was used to. Texting helped but it certainly wasn’t enough by this point. It just wasn’t cutting it so he decided a little surprise was in order.

He grinned, breath misting in front of his face as he gave the snowball a little extra pat before drawing his arm back and chucking it at a closed, second story window. He gave it a moment to wait for movement before grabbing his next one, and doing it again. The window slid open just before it hit, the snowball bursting into a wet, powdery mess across someone’s face. “Hey! What the hell?”

Tatara slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his shout of laughter as he looked up at Mikoto glaring at him, snow sliding off his face and melting quickly. "You have such good timing, King! I think the snow looks good on you! Maybe we should try that again." He reached down to pat another snowball with a grin. If this didn’t entice Mikoto out after him, he didn’t know what would.

 

He gave the next one a good chuck, watching as Mikoto dodged it, still wiping snow from his eyes and hearing it thunk against something wood inside. He had the vague thought, as he packed another one, that he hoped the male’s aunt and uncle wouldn’t mind. It was a little late now for regrets.

 

“If you mess up my room, you’re gonna get it!” There was no anger in his tone as he said this and Tatara didn’t even give the threat any real thought.

 

“You better hurry and do something to stop me then!” He said with a laugh as he threw the next one. “You can’t do anything from inside!” The window slammed shut to block out that last one, effectively stopping it and Tatara knew he had about ten seconds to start making as many snowballs as he possibly could.

The front door flew open and Mikoto was down the steps in seconds, jacket gripped tight in his hand and smile on his face. Tatara was struck breathless for a moment by that look. It was a rare thing to see the senior smile, and this one was wide unrestrained and it filled Tatara with a warmth he couldn’t even begin to describe.  
  
He didn’t have too long to admire it though as Mikoto snagged a handful of snow and chucked it at him in retaliation, not even bothering to pat it into a ball as he tried to work his jacket onto his shoulders. Totsuka laughed, pegging another one at him to interfere with the jacket’s progress, receiving one to the face a moment later with a squeal.

Snow slid slowly off his nose, sending a shiver through him as they exchanged shots back and forth through the yard. Mikoto got a lucky shot, snow falling down Tatara’s collar and sending ice and shivers straight down his spine. “Lucky shot, King!” There was a tremble in his voice when he called to him, seeing Mikoto, jacket completely on now, making a lunge for him.

Tatara made a run for it in a valiant effort before the redhead tackled him into a snow bank, shrouding them both in the cold powder that was slowly but surely soaking into their clothes. Tatara couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled out of his throat as Mikoto rolled over next to him. It was apparently contagious because a second later he hears a sound he almost never got to hear.

Mikoto was laughing.

Not the subtle chuckle that he was used to hearing nor the grunt of amusement, but a full on, red faced laugh that came from pure fun and happiness of a sort Tatara knew Mikoto didn’t allow himself to experience much. He could help but stare in wonder before his own giggles erupted again, turning into all out laughter.

They rolled there in their glee for a few moments, faces flushed with cold and laughter before slowly settling down, Tatata rolling over to settle himself on Mikoto’s chest with a grin. “You are a terrible shot you know. Absolutely awful. I hit you so many times and you only got me like twice.”

He was met with a palm full of snow for the comment and a snort from Mikoto. “Four times and I’m definitely good enough to take you on, brat.”

Tatara sputtered before burying his cold nose in Mikoto’s neck in retaliation, making the larger boy squirm under him and protest the action. He persisted however, until Mikoto flipped them over and he was buried in the snow again. He snickered before finally pulling his nose from his neck with a smile, leaning up to kiss Mikoto’s nose instead. “I will forever be the king of winter. You can be king of everything else. So long as you play with me sometimes that is. Then I’ll allow it.”

Mikoto chuckled before leaning down and kissing him chastely. “That so? I guess I need to watch my step and not neglect you again.”

He received a firm nod in response before leaning down to kiss him again. 


	24. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream/Sleep was the prompt this time around!

Mikoto never was one for dreams.

Dreams, for him, were usually nightmares. Hellish things that haunted his mind and threatened any kind of stable peace he had tried to build for himself. Dreams meant fire, and pain, and loss. Things he didn’t want to think about. Especially when what he was losing most of the time were people he couldn’t bear the thought of being without.

 _Those aren’t dreams, King_. Totsuka would tell him often, always insightful, forever observant of his King’s behavior and what was troubling him. _Those are nightmares. Dreams are good things. Things you want for yourself, things that make you happy. You must have had a dream once or twice haven’t you?_

He had a few times, before this king nonsense. Back when it was just the three of them. He had dreamt of a life after school, with Tatara in tow even if he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to do. He dreamt of a happy life, simple things that made him happy. It had been all he wanted.

But the slate chose for him. It picked his life and laid it out for him, shortening it considerably with the curse of being the red king. All hope of having a normal life, a normal home was thrown out that day. Instead his mind was forever taken up with the need for control. The need not to harm anyone he cared for.

He had been so afraid at first. Had locked himself away from his friends, his now clansman, in an attempt to prevent any harm. His dreams were gone from then on, instead replaced with images of death and destruction he could never hope to accept as truth.

Sleep was frequently hard to come by since then; his dreams forever a thing of the past. There was one thing that gave him calm during hard nights though, and that was the image of the light haired man lying next to him.

Tatara, always energetic and on the move, was a completely different case when he was asleep. He was a picture of innocence. Hands tucked under his head as he slept, mouth open slightly as he breathed in deep and even breaths. He always seemed the most relaxed and at peace when he was asleep like this.

On nights when sleep wouldn’t come, Mikoto found he could just watch him sleep for hours and never grow tired of it. The expressions that played across his face as he dreamed, the smile that worked its way onto his face in his sleep. It was all something he enjoyed watching and made up for his own lack of sleep.

He reached a hand out, brushing bangs from Totsuka’s face and giving the barest hint of a smile as his lover sighed out contentedly in his sleep. His smile widened as he snuggled closer towards Mikoto, as if drawn to his warmth.

He couldn’t help himself and knelt down to press the gentlest kiss against his forehead in a silent, most grateful thank you for just existing. Who needed dreams when you had someone as amazing as his vassal forever at his side?


	25. Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Tentatively slides this gift into the room- I am so late I am so sorry but here it is. I have a longy for you. You'll have to forgive me, I had a convention to attend this weekend thus my absence and I am sick as a dog to boot. The prompt for this day was AU and this is my AU! This is inspired by a scene between myself and Misaki-the-red over on tumblr in an rp we did a few months back. For those who don't much care for AUs this one probably isn't your cup of tea. Unless you like magic and dragons and fantasy like things in which case, carry on! I may not get through all the prompts quickly but the next one I will definitely be doing next is the "Angst" prompt. The title will be "Soulmates" So make sure you keep an eye out!

In all his years, Tatara could honestly say he had never seen a more frightening sight than when he saw Mikoto angry. There were probably not many who got to see him in such a state and managed to walk away unscathed.

He jumped to the side as an axe swung at his head, robes swinging behind him as he skittered away on nimble heels. He wasn’t a fighter. Never had been. He could barely do the simplest of destruction magic; even starting a fire had the ability to drain him mentally and physically should he attempt to start one. It was a pathetic state to be in really, that he had always known. Now though, it was much more prominent than ever.

A great clawed hand swung out, striking his assailant like a fly with a roar that shook the timbers around them. Totsuka looked up at the large dragon before him, black and red scales flashing like steel in the light of the late afternoon sun. It was a marvelous sight. One Tatara knew he would never get to see unless there was a true danger to them here.

They had sensed danger when they entered this part of the wood. Mikoto’s senses were sharp, his hearing without equal, and Tatara had spent too many years running away from conflict not to know when trouble was nearby. Unfortunately their senses were not much help in this case short of giving them enough warning to defend.

Dragons were a rare breed, feared and hated but sought after all the same. Their hides and talons fetched a high price should they be acquired but even just the killing of something so dangerous earned the hunter a hefty bounty.

Mikoto’s sides heaved with each breath, worn from fighting and defending. The bandits were not skilled on their own but they were here in numbers. They had been ready to face on a dragon of Mikoto’s size. And while they soon found that nets were useless against him there were still enough to give cause for alarm.

Totsuka looked around, searching for any way out that he can find. Anything at all that can help them escape. The clearing here was too dense for Mikoto’s wings to open fully. In fact the whole wood was too dense for his full form. Had they any hope of slipping away Mikoto would have to revert back and even that could spell a death sentence.

A deep, guttural growl slides easily from Mikoto’s throat, mouth open and fangs bared, ready to take on all who dare attack next. Tatara stepped up to him, smoothing a hand over the warm scales at his side to calm him. Blind rage would only get them killed. He needed him to keep his head about himself and the gold, reptilian eyes that slid his way proved Mikoto got the message clearly.

A bandit rushed forward with a cry and Tatara ducked, reading Mikoto’s movements a split second before his tail whipped over his head, slamming into their attacker. Mikoto gave another roar of rage, fire suddenly bubbling in his chest and bursting out of his maw. His attacker screamed in agony, falling to the ground and Mikoto turned the flames on the others instead.

The flames scorched the trunks of trees around them, burning them black and Totsuka grew concerned Mikoto ran the risk of burning the forest around them with them in it.

The flames end, leaving behind the scent of burnt flesh and blood and molten metal from burnt armor. Totsuka keeps a hand on Mikoto’s side, sensing how tired he is. The carnage around him doesn’t even register as he looks his partner over, looking for any wound that could have been caused.

Mikoto’s head came down on a long neck, nudging him reassuringly that he was fine. No real harm had been done and he breathed a sigh of relief, leaning into his warm neck comfortably. What a relief that was then. Another fight over and hopefully one that would be their last. Why couldn’t they just leave them in peace?

“I think you and I both deserve a long rest and some good food, don’t you thi-” He doesn’t get the chance to finish his question before something sharp whizzed by his face, opening a shallow wound on his cheek that made him start. He whirled around with a gasp, finding one lone fighter left, who looked as if he could barely keep his feet.

The scent of Tatara’s blood sent the dragon into frenzy, eyes slitting as he lunged forward, claws outstretched to rip him apart.

Dragon and human collided with the sound of ripping flesh and cloth, the momentum behind the attack sending Mikoto crashing into the trees. The weakened black trunks gave way, splitting and cracking under the pressure and coming down.

“Mikoto!” Fear suddenly gripped around Totsuka’s heart as he saw the trees come crashing down. A mangled cry of pain came from the mess of trees and debris as they all settled and Tatara rushed over, digging at branches, trying to get leverage to climb over them.

A human hand suddenly burst up out of the pile, lined with deadly claws that dug into the wood and pulled a broken body free. Mikoto pulled himself out, red hair matted by blood as his voice screamed in agony. Tatara gasped as he rolled from the pile of debris, landing on the ground with a sickening thunk.

It only took him a second to notice the true cause of his agony and the sight forced a hand over Tatara’s mouth in pained shock.

The wings that usually rested to neatly against Mikoto’s back now laid limp on either side of him, hanging in awkward angles and obviously broken or shattered in multiple places.

The fear and agony in Mikoto’s eyes is too real as he tries to run to him, stopped by a growl and the slice of claws in front of his face. Mikoto isn’t himself and Tatara can see that, can see how he’s blind with rage and pain. All he can see now is a human intent on harm rather than the friend he had come to know. And with a human so close he knows death is an almost inevitable outcome.

After all, as Mikoto had said once, “ _A dragon without his wings, is a dragon without his life_.”

“Mikoto.” He says softly, ignoring the snarls he gets in return. “Mikoto, it’s me. It’s alright.”

 He reaches his hands out to the top of Mikoto’s shoulders and claws immediately dig into his sides, fangs finding the flesh of his shoulder. He hisses before schooling his face into a neutral expression, smiling softly. “Mikoto.” It was almost a whisper with how low he says it, knowing Mikoto has the strength to tear him apart here and now if he wanted to.

“It’s me, Mikoto. It’s your Tatara. You need to calm down.” He feels the claws digging deeper, feels blood starting to leak out from the small punctures. “Let me help you.” Mikoto is trembling against him but slowly his words seem to have an effect, his grip loosening and his teeth slowly sliding from his shoulder.

“Ta…Tatara…” It’s a pained whine and Tatara smiles at the sight of Mikoto’s eyes, seeing his renewed awareness. Thank goodness.

“Shhh I’m here. You need to let me see. Stop moving. You’re making it worse.” He was reflexively trying to move his wings, trying to get them to respond. The result was only more pain caused to him.

Mikoto leans forward, burying his face against his stomach with a groan and Tatara pets his hair, trying to help him relax as best he can before sliding his hands down to the warm, damaged flesh. Mikoto jerks at the first gentle touch and Tatara bites his lip, hating himself for bringing him any kind of pain.

He can feel the bones underneath, can feel how they are in pieces, shattered and beyond repair by normal means. It makes his stomach roll just thinking about it. The amount of pain he had to be feeling now would be enough to knock out a regular man.

The damage is extensive. Beyond his meager power to heal, he knows. His specialty was healing magics but even those were weak in comparison to a normal mage. However, he had to do something. He had to fix this. He had been the one who decided to come into this wood. Mikoto had been injured protecting them. He needed to do something.

“I’ll fix it.” He said assuredly, hands shaking as he arranged himself in a better position, pulling Mikoto almost fully into his lap. “I’ll fix it, just..just hold still for me ok? I need you to hold as still as you can.” This was going to be beyond painful for both of them and most likely deadly for one.

“You’ll…you’ll hurt yourself…” Mikoto tried to protest. Tried and failed when his voice reverted to an agonized whine.

It hurt to see the strongest person, the strongest being Tatara had ever known, in so much pain this way. He knew if he didn’t do something, didn’t at least try, that Mikoto would be crippled. Being crippled would all but kill him completely. He would never be able to fly again. Wouldn’t be able to fight as well or even walk quite as well without his wings to help balance him properly.

Mikoto holds onto him tighter and Tatara shakes his head, knowing he’s protesting his thoughts. “It doesn’t matter. You matter. I’m going to fix this.” Even if it killed him, he was going to fix this for Mikoto. Was going to make sure he flew and survived. Such a rare, beautiful person did not need to be crippled this way. It would most certainly lead to death if he was.

“It matters…to me..” Tatara ignored his words, ripping a long strip from the hem of his already torn shirt. He rolled it up tight, holding it in front of Mikoto’s lips to bite down. It was going to hurt and he didn’t want Mikoto to accidently bite his tongue in his reflexive struggles.

“Bite down on this. It’s going to hurt.” It’s the only warning he gives, Mikoto relenting and taking the strip of cloth between his teeth. Tatara takes a shaking breath, settling his hands against Mikoto’s back, between the wing joints.

He takes a long moment to steady himself before closing his eyes, concentrating on that small spark within himself that allowed him to tap into his magic. It responded to him, flaring forth to his fingertips and pouring into the bones and damaged flesh.

The resulting scream was even more painful to hear than he expected, the kind that made his insides run cold like ice, made them twist with illness. He can feel the bones setting themselves under his hands. Piece by small painful piece and he talks to him, voice soothing and low, trying to help, trying to bring him some form of comfort. He doesn’t think it helps. Mikoto is too far gone, buried in his pain, to register his voice.

Claws are digging into the soil next to them, ripping roots and shoots from the ground and Tatara is only grateful it isn’t his flesh this time.

He talks as long as he can but soon he’s drained and his voice trails off to nothing, full concentration going to the healing process. He just needed to finish. It didn’t matter what happened to his body he just needed to finish and make it to the end of the healing. That was all. He needed to make this happen.

His vision blurs, his magic wavering as he tries to force it through Mikoto’s skin evenly. He’s almost there…he just…he has to finish...he has to. For Mikoto’s sake. His vision blurs, eyes closing to fight of nausea and by now Mikoto has long since bit through the make shift gag, fangs grinding together in agony. Just…a little more.

Mikoto’s sounds of pain begin to ease and soon Tatara feels the last splinter of bone slide into its proper place, melding together and leaving behind something new and whole. The flow of magic abruptly tops and he cracks open his eyes, trembling and chest heaving for air. He feels like he’s floating, head full of down and he can’t think straight.

He stares at the newly fixed wings in a daze before leaning to the side as the contents of his stomach hits the ground. His stomach falls at the sight of blood mixed with the contents and he knows he’s pushed himself past any acceptable limit.

He doesn’t have time to reflect on this before his mind gives way, consciousness flittering away as he falls forward against his lover’s back.

0

0

There’s nothing but a deep, aching pain when he wakes.

The lightheaded feeling had yet to recede though it wasn’t as bad as it had been before. His arms and legs felt like lead and something soft had been placed beneath his head. He…was alive then? He hadn’t died? There had to be some miracle at work here for this to be so. He tries to move and his muscles burn at the strain, causing him to wince and grunt.

It draws the attention of a hazy figure sitting next to him and Tatara squints, trying to get his vision to come into focus.

A warm hand meets his face, sliding behind his head and down to his back to help him sit up. “Easy, Tatara.” The gentle sound of Mikoto’s voice brings him so much relief that tears flood his eyes. He didn’t sound like he was in pain any longer. Did that mean he had succeeded? He tries to speak but his throat is far too dry to make proper words.

As if in response, he feels the lip of a water skin against his lips, Mikoto tilting it slowly to help him drink. He drinks it down to the last drop, still thirsty but able to think a bit more clearly now as he cleared his throat. “Wi-Wings…your wings…they’re alright?”

The look on Mikoto’s face looks a cross between complete confusion, relief and surprise. “You nearly died, you damn fool, and that’s the first thing you can say? Worry about yourself for once.” His words are said gently, no matter the bite that sounds like they should be behind them. Tatara can hear how grateful he is and it makes him feel so much better as he relaxes against Mikoto with a sigh.

The dragon helps him eat something small and light, desperate to return some of his energy before gathering the mage into his arms. “You saved me.” He whispered quietly, pulling him against his chest tight. “You saved my life. I owe you everything.”

Tatara shakes his head weakly. It was the least he could do to repay the dragon for taking care of him as he had all this time. “Let…let me see them..” He wanted to check over the wings for himself. Wanted to see the repair he had managed.

Mikoto gives him what he wants, stretching the scaled pinions and wrapping them around them tightly. Tatara gave a sigh of relief, reaching to run his hand along the warm scales and membranes.

“You did this.” Mikoto said quietly, lips meeting Totsuka’s hair. “You made them whole again. I love you but…never do it again. You are not worth losing just so I can fly again.”

Tatara smiles softly, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into Mikoto’s chest comfortably, sinking into his warmth. “Let’s just…agree to disagree for now. I’m sleepy.” He gets a snort in response and a hand strokes over his hair.

“Rest. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Tatara takes his words to heart, relaxing and letting his mind wander, giving into the dark, comfortable realm of sleep. 


	26. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I HAVE NO EXCUSE! 
> 
> I lost motivation majorly in the middle of MikoTotsu week. Then I lost my computer on top of it. I have one temporarily so I'll try to knock out a few over the next day or so! So here's a long one for you for being so patient! A very late submission for MikoTotsu week!

There is nothing here but cold and snow. No wind. No sound. Nothing but the stifling, cold silence around him.

He recognizes this place of course. He had just fought here only minutes ago, or so it felt like. While he could not see any sign of Munakata or even a battle outside the large crater he had made, he knows this is the spot he died.

Was this it? Was this all death was? Or had he been cursed for his sin? Surely forcing Munakata’s hand had not earned him points with whatever maker created him. Or perhaps this was limbo. The fate of a fallen king. No one knew what came after death after all. No one knew what became of the kings who lost their control. Maybe those chosen by the slate were doomed to this from the start.

If that was true, could it also be true for a King’s clansmen?

The very thought makes his heart twist. Tatara deserved to have a peaceful afterlife. Not stuck in a limbo such as this. Though, he hadn’t seen any sign of the male at all in this heavy, foggy place.

He looks down, noticing the wound at his midsection, now painless but still there. The blood was still wet, still recent as if the sword had just run him through. He really must be dead then. There was no other logical explanation.

There isn’t much to be done just standing here so he takes a few steady steps, walking through the fog, walking the perimeter of the past battlefield.  He had done far more damage than even he had expected, splitting the ground and blowing the trees to bits. He had leveled a small area in his bid for revenge. Better that, than Munakata letting his sword fall and wiping out all of Japan.

Tatara would be upset with him if he could see this. See the damage his powers had caused. All those years. All the times he spoke to him, telling him his powers were there to protect his clan, his family. Yet, here he was in the middle of his own destruction. His own suicide. He doesn’t have to think hard to know it would have made his smaller lover sad to see him reduced to this.

He hears a crunch behind him, the sound of a foot falling through snow and it makes him tense instinctively, turning his head. He hadn’t seen any sign of life in the stagnant, limbo world and now suddenly right behind him? He was lazy but he wasn’t unobservant. Did sound not travel properly here?

His eyes widen considerably, staring at the form stepping through the fog. The size..the walk…how he carries himself…

 “Tatara.” His voice is heavy with pain, shock, and want all mixed into a cocktail of emotion. This was Totsuka. Even though the fog still made him difficult to see, this was definitely Totsuka.

“It seems…I get to see you much sooner than I had hoped.” Were the first word’s out of his lover’s mouth as he came to stand in front of him, arms heavy at his sides and ever present smile on his face. His eyes showed nothing but sadness and pain, however, staring up at Mikoto with what seem to be the start of tears. His lips did not meet his eyes as they usually did and that familiar smile now had a whole new meaning to it.

Mikoto can’t say anything. Can’t hope to come up with any thought through the noise bouncing around in his head. He was here. In front of him after weeks of being without him. The last image he got to see being him placed in the coffin they set for him. Pale. Eyes forever closed. The smallest of almost smiles present even then. Now he was here. The sickly paleness of his skin had faded, his cheeks back to the healthy glow he remembered so well.

Then there’s the wound. The blood. Red staining the dark blue of his jacket from the injury that had started it all. The thing that had taken his life so quickly that night. He can’t pull his eyes away. Would things have been different…if he hadn’t let Totsuka walk home alone? It was dangerous for them at night. They had cautioned him time and time again but still…they had all waved him from the bar with smiles and well wishes, fully expecting him to be there in the morning. They had let him leave. Mikoto had let him go. Would things have been different…had he been there on that roof that night?

“It doesn’t hurt.” That warm familiar voice sounds and his eyes are drawn up again to meet honey brown irises. “It’s there…it has been since I got here…but it doesn’t hurt.” Even though the blood looked fresh as if it had just been spilt. “I think…it’ll go away once we leave here.”

He sees the confusion yet mild relief on his king’s face and his smile becomes softer. “I was waiting. What kind of vassal doesn’t wait for his king? I’m not meant to lead, I’m here to follow. I told you I would follow you wherever you went.”

Warm hands lift to Mikoto’s face, hands he had seen go through hobby after hobby. Hands that were strong enough to hold Mikoto back with but a touch, yet gentle enough to care for Anna with loving fingers running through her hair. They were the hands of someone who could not keep still, lightly callused yet still almost soft to the touch and Mikoto can’t help but lean into them.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way, King.” That sad lilt to his voice, the way he says it, hurts. He knows he may have been able to last a few months longer, pushing himself if he truly tried to, for Izumo, Anna and the others but…he couldn’t. He had not been strong enough on his own. Suoh Mikoto, the man everyone on the streets feared, had been rendered helpless with the loss of one human being.

“I couldn’t.” It’s the only thing Mikoto can get out of his mouth. The only thing that would come to him despite his want to actually speak up. To say so much for the first time in years. “I couldn’t…Tatara..” He had failed. For years, his younger lover had told him the true intentions of his powers. How he was meant to protect with them and not destroy. The crater they were standing in was testament that it was a false claim. No matter how he wished to believe it, there was no denying the devastation his revenge had caused.

The fire storm had been too strong for him to control. Night after night, for two weeks straight he fought tooth and nail to keep any emotion in check, to keep any strand of his power from breaking free. It was as if his very soul sensed the loss of his chain, the beautiful chain that kept him tethered to the sane world.

 Anna had even taken to curling with him at night, trying to take Tatara’s place as a buffer for his power, his nightmares. It had worked somewhat, allowing him some sleep but as soon as it became apparent his power would soon overwhelm her as well he quickly distanced himself, locking the door and letting no one near unless they had to be. On the outside, very little had changed other than the tenseness of his shoulders, but on the inside there was nothing but boiling rage. Without Tatara, that rage continued on unchecked.

Totsuka’s hand settles over the wound in his king’s abdomen, fingers staining red with blood as he shook his head. He wanted to say something. Mikoto could see he wanted to say something but was at a loss of what to say for once. He saw tears finally leak from the corner of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks in silent pain and it makes his chest clench in agony. Many things belonged with Tatara. Smiles. Laughter. Tears was not one of these things. He did not cry often, but when he did it tore Mikoto to shreds.

Then Totsuka lifted his head, smiling at him through the tears. “You saved them.” He said quietly and Mikoto can’t help the widening of his eyes at the words. “You did exactly as I said. You protected them. You…didn’t let your sword fall. What you did…was cruel to some but…in the end, you didn’t let it fall on anyone. You made it fall when and where you wanted…doing what you wanted. I don’t…I can’t approve but you protected them. You and Munakata both.”

He felt as if someone had kicked him firmly in the chest as he stared at him, trying to comprehend. He had been rash. Had practically tried to tear down a school. Even he knew the things he had done were inexcusable. Yet here Tatara stood, showing him what little good did come from the revenge he had wrought. He had never thought of it in that manner. He let his sword fall. Had failed them all in the name of killing the person who stole his happiness from him and yet…

He pulls him close, arms wrapping around Totsuka tight as he clenched his eyes shut, feeling the unfamiliar prick of tears. This was familiar. This calming reassurance. This beautiful, wonderful person who acted as if their very existence was meant to take care of Mikoto when really it should have been the other way around. Totsuka was someone, in his opinion, who had been too good for the world they had occupied. People like him were uncommon in the grand scheme of things. He deserved to be protected from everything.

“It wasn’t…the same. I couldn’t..” Tatara reached up his hands, sliding them in red hair to help hold him as tight to him as he can manage.

“I know, King. I know. I was watching.”

Mikoto can’t help but snort at the nickname, fingers massaging Totsuka’s head lightly as he pulls back to look at him. “I’m not a king anymore. There’s no reason to use that ridiculous title anymore.” All he got in response was the widening of Totsuka’s smile before he pulled him down, pressing lips to his firmly.

Mikoto let out a gasp into his lover’s mouth before tightening his hold, hand coming beneath Totsuka’s chin to hold him close. He needed to keep him there. Needed to show him how much he was loved, no matter what life they were in. He poured every emotion he can into it, feeling a freeing feeling at doing so. It felt nice, to let his emotions free without worry of whether he would burn everything around him to ash. He doesn’t want to pull away but eventually they do and he’s left with Tatara’s blissful, smiling face in his sight again.

“Silly Mikoto, you act as if you being chosen ever mattered. You’ve always been a king to me.” Long before he was chosen by the slate. Before they knew of any powers in this city. Mikoto had been a king to him even if Mikoto thought it nothing but a foolish nickname.

Mikoto closed his eyes with a sigh, shaking his head and smiling his first, genuine smile in a very long time. “That so? Guess there’s nothing for it then. Looks like I’m stuck being your king for a while, hm?”

Totsuka took his hand and pulled away, giving a tug back in the direction he had come before taking his place at the redhead’s side. “Mmm, seems that way but..we do have an eternity to think about it.” He threw out his arm, bowing and gesturing the way in a dramatic flourish that would have earned him a knock in the head any other time. “Lead the way.”

Mikoto resisted the strong urge to smack him, deciding instead to throw an arm around his shoulder and take a step, dragging him along. “Come on then. Or are you falling down on the vassal job you never stop talking about?”

All he gets is a laugh that’s music to his ears as Totsuka follows him, walking together to where they belong.


	27. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've been gone for a bit haven't I? Things are busy all over now especially with the holidays so from this point on my submissions will be erratic at best. However it is MikoTotsu week 2015 yaaayy! I finished this with a few minutes to spare till midnight so enjoy! It didn't turn out nearly as well as I was hoping it would but it's ok! I'll make it work! I have tomorrow's prompt all written its just a matter of typing it and finding time to do that. See you then!

 

** Firsts **

The first time Mikoto saw Tatara was by a complete and utter accident. Just a change of course from his usual route to the bar after school. The hustle and bustle of the crowds had gotten on his nerves and he thought it best to take a different route, cutting down the back alleys of the city like he belonged there. He didn’t know what prompted him today to do such a thing. The crowds bothered him every day regardless but here he was.

What a kid that size was doing down a dark alley he would never know. He was much too weak to handle what he would find there. Apparently running had been his only option since he came chest to chest with Mikoto. The lanky thing crashed into him without even a warning as he turned the corner, bouncing off his chest and sprawling on the ground.

Mikoto raised his eyebrow to stare at him, eyes just as bored as they had been previously. He hardly cared what a kid like him was doing here he just needed to make sure he was more careful from now on. Bumping and crashing into guys like Mikoto was a sure fire way to get the shit beat out of you if nothing else. Especially with this one. He looked like a breeze could blow him clean over if it blew hard enough.

He saw the instant of fear cross his young features before it passed and his face calmed. He didn’t say a word, only scrambled to his feet and proceeded to hide behind the older male as if he was a shield put there specifically for his use. “Haah?” Mikoto growled, looking over his shoulder at him. The sounds of frantic footsteps approaching alerted him more than well to the situation. Annoying.

He shoved his hands in his pockets with a sigh as the high schoolers came around the corner, skidding to a stop in front of him and where Tatara peeked around him. He made sure to fix his glare on them in aggravation, ready to throw some punches if they didn’t scram or give him some good reason for bothering him. They were large but he hardly cared. This explained it then. The kid had wandered into trouble he couldn’t get out of on his own.

“Scram.” He said with a smirk as they took steps back under the pressure of his gaze. “Unless you want to pick on someone your own size?” It was all the warning they were going to get and they would heed it if they were smart. Mikoto never was one to pass up a good fight.

Apparently these ones were intelligent though. With a good sense of self-preservation unlike the male behind him because they bolted a few seconds later and he heard a sigh of relief. “Wow! Good thing you showed up when you did! Good thing you’re so scary otherwise that could have ended very badly!” The young man stepped out with the dorkiest smile Mikoto had ever seen. He had nearly gotten his ass beat. What right did he have to smile that way? “I guess it’s great that you have the presence of a king too, it makes people less likely to give you trouble.”   
  
  


Presence of a king? Whatever that off the wall comment meant. He was starting to doubt if this kid was dealing with a full deck. He raised a hand, knocking the top of a mousy head as he walked by. “Stay outta here if you can’t handle it. You got a death wish or somethin’, Brat?” He said with the same bored expression on his face as when he arrived.

He hardly could miss the sound of those small feet falling into step behind him.

0

0

The first time Tatara was allowed into the bar was after his self-earned hospital visit.

Mikoto found him sitting on the steps in front of the bar, cast and all, like a dog in the cold. He certainly fit the pathetic image of an abandoned puppy. Even his own conscience couldn’t let the brat stay out there. So with a sigh he let him into the bar without a word. He left the door wide open as he entered as an invitation if he wanted to follow him through it.

It wasn’t like he was able to get rid of the kid anyway.

0

0

The first time Tatara ever saw Mikoto at peace was when he was asleep. Mikoto wasn’t one to be expressive. When he was awake his expressions tended to consist of boredom and annoyance. When he was asleep though…that was something else entirely.

He had flopped on the couch with his head in Tatara’s lap without a care, only half mindful of the book that had once been in place of his head only moments before. He was too tired to ask him to move and didn’t really care if he trapped Tatara on the couch or not.

It was then that Tatara saw that expression for the first time. As if every line on his face had softened to something surreal and innocent. Succumbing to rest and dreams and relaxing after the fight he had been part of only this afternoon. It was something unexpected and Tatara smiled, brushing his hair away gently on instinct.

It would be nice if he could see King like this more often.

0

0

Mikoto wasn’t a stranger to fear. He had more than a few experiences in which he even feared for his life. Terror though. Terror in its purest form was something new to him and nothing quite matched the terror of having a burning power you couldn’t control. It burnt everything. Destroyed anything it touched. He didn’t know how to control it or how to handle it. It was deadly. A killer. Had killed the men in the alley. Allowed him to fight and defend but then could turn around and kill what he was protecting. It was a terrifying thing.

He didn’t know how to handle it.

Tatara was the first. Always the first. The first to check on him, the first to make sure he ate and slept. Even if it was only through the barrier of the bedroom door. Mikoto didn’t want him near. No one. No one could be near him right now. It was too unpredictable. Too powerful. He could never live with himself if he hurt them. If he hurt him.

As always, Tatara had no interest in listening.

He came through that door like nothing could hurt him. Like Mikoto wasn’t a raging body of fire in front of him. He stared at him with that soft expression and in the end, no matter how Mikoto told him to leave, he was the first one to trust him too. Touching him as easily as if it was any other day. As if there was nothing wrong. He didn’t treat him worse or better than he did any other day and maybe that was what he needed. That normalcy. The reminder that he hasn’t lost it all.

He curled his fingers around the fist Tatara set in his palm, staring with such wonder at him. This wasn’t the first, and he knows it won’t be the last time Tatara surprises him.

0

0

They say that there are any firsts. The first time you hold hands, the first kiss, the first time. There were so many firsts in the world. Firsts neither of them ever expected to have. They were both loners, in their own right. Attachments were dangerous. People would leave and no one ever intended to stay. Tatara learned this the hard way from an early age and yet…here in this place holding Mikoto’s hand for the first time…he can forget all of that, if only for a while.

Mikoto was his first. His only, if he had any say about it. What more could he want than this? He had decided, well before ever saying anything to him at all. He had found his place. The place of firsts. The place where his first kiss consisted of Mikoto pressing him to the hall wall because he had wanted so bad. The place where they had their first time much to the annoyance of Izumo when he learned the next morning.  

This place had many memories. The first time he heard Mikoto laugh, full on and loud. A laugh that was few and far between but no less beautiful. These were all irreplaceable things.  Things he would never want to lose. Things that had taught him how to live again. He knows it’s the same for Mikoto, even if he would never openly admit it. Knows love had changed him as well.

And as he laid there watching Mikoto sleep, head nuzzled into his shoulder, he knows this is where he’ll spend the last of his days no matter how short or long. This was home. Where he belonged. Years of being called an idiot had led to this. Being told he would die if he kept following him. Years of avoiding fights and stopping whatever destruction Mikoto could cause. It was all here and looking back he decided he wouldn’t, couldn’t, change that for the world.

He smiled as Mikoto’s arm tightened around him, pulling him closer in his sleep. No…definitely wouldn’t change this for the world.

0

0

They had so many firsts.

Memories. Moments. “The heart’s pictures” Tatara had said. They had so many in eight years. Eight years that seemed so brief now. Like he blinked and they were gone. From middle schooler to man, to a lover he didn’t expect. They had grown together in a way though, it was mostly Tatara. Mikoto would never grow if Tatara hadn’t influenced him when he had.

Looking at the ring in his palm now, he can’t help but wonder what it would have been like had Tatara not met him that day. If he had just gone on his merry way and left Mikoto to his own devices.

The red of the metal flashed or maybe that was his sudden blurred vision.

Many things would have changed. The sword may never have been a burden for this long. Maybe it would have killed him long before now. Maybe he may never have been king at all. Or maybe Tatara would have found other friends. A family to call his own that didn’t require gang fights and the like.

What he knows for sure, is that he wouldn’t have died.

He would still be alive and laughing and  _breathing_.

And as Mikoto curled in  _their_  bed, on  _his_  pillow, he knows that this…

This is the first time he’s ever cried.


	28. Picture Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day two of MikoTotsu week was On Camera. Enjoy!

“King! King!”

The voice cut through the fog of his sleep and Mikoto opened his eyes, blurred gaze fixed into a mild glare as they settled on Totsuka. Or, more importantly, the camera in his hands. It flashed and he scrunched his face up with a growl, waving a hand at it in annoyance. Tatara, well used to this reaction by now, was quick to pull it out of the way with a chuckle. “You can’t sleep the day away, King. It’s a lovely day outside. Why not join Anna and I in the park? We’re going to try out this new camera I bought the other day.”

 

If looks could kill he’s sure Mikoto would have set him ablaze by now and he can only smile wider before it turns into a pout when Mikoto proceeds to roll over to face the back of the sofa. “Oh come on, don’t be so lazy.” He grumped good naturedly, flopping over Mikoto’s side and forcing a sot “oof” out of him. “Besides, you owe me for covering for you the other day. Izumo would have killed you if he had found his new hand towels burnt to a crisp.”

 

Mikoto didn’t show any signs of budging and Tatara opened his mouth to speak again when the camera was taken from his hand by a much smaller, dainty one.

 

Anna clamored on top of Mikoto delicately, flopping herself down on his hip with a billow of skirts as she held the camera up to her eye. “Mikoto should go.” She said when he opened one eye to look at her from the corner of it.

 

There was a long moment of silence where they regarded each other calmly before Mikoto gave a long suffering sigh and sat up. It seemed no one was on his side today. Anna slid to the cushion next to him and even with the lack of facial expression to show it you could feel the happiness radiate off of her. Tatarra grinned as if he had just won some grand prize before pecking Mikoto lightly and quickly on the head. He was met with a grumbling, _almost_ whine. Because Mikoto of all people didn’t _whine._

 

Half an hour later had them walking through the park, camera in Tatara’s hand firmly. Anna had a gentle but firm grip on Mikoto’s hand next to him, almost as if she was afraid he would up and leave if she let him go and gave him the opportunity. It was adorable really, how attached and determined she was to keep Mikoto around her at all times.

 

Fall was giving way to winter and the air around them was crisp and cooling considerably. Mikoto supposed it made for some decent pictures with the falling leaves and all if nothing else. Tatara certainly seemed to think so with how he was snapping them left and right with content little sounds like a child.

 

Hm, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to wake him up for this after all. It wasn’t as much of a pain as he expected.

 

A hand suddenly slipped into his free one and he didn’t react aside from squeezing back gently, letting Tatara swing their hands between them like some love struck teenager. It made Tatara happy at any rate, based on his expression.

 

Anna broke free from them, holding her hands out for the camera in her own quietly, eager way. Tatara relinquished it with a smile, watching her run off to take pictures of her own. Mikoto took this as an opportunity to yank him over under a tree, pushing him to sit down.

 

Tatara can’t hide a fond eye roll as Mikoto followed after him, taking over his lap with his head in moments. “Lazy King.” He was met with a grunt and that told him he hardly cared one bit what he thought of him so long as he didn’t move.

 

Tatara let him nap, watching Anna as she took a picture of every little thing that caught her interest. His fingers toyed with the tips of Mikoto’s hair and it only seemed to lull him into a deeper doze. It was nice, seeing him at peace and somewhere other than the bedroom or couch at the bar. Not like he was doing anything different than usual but just being out and about among the public was enough to make Tatara content. At least the fresh air would do him some good.

 

His free arm rested across Mikoto’s torso, holding him in a lazy hold and he felt a hand loosely tangle with his own with a smile. He’s sure that’s a small smile he sees on Mikoto’s face too. As if he could hide that from him.

 

Before he can say anything he hears a click and looks up to Anna, camera in hand and pointing at them. “This memory is important.” She said softly before running off again.

 

Tatara chuckled, brushing Mikoto’s hair aside. “That’s true. But memories of the heart…don’t usually require a camera, do they?” The heart’s shutter would always be what snaps the best pictures after all. 


End file.
